


Waiting for Superman

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Penelope Jackson [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Male Thalia Grace - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Penny no sabe desde cuando comenzó a odiar todo lo que tenía que ver con Afrodita. Tal vez fue desde que la diosa le prometió una interesante vida llena de sufrimiento y de un hijo del cielo / Female Percy Jackson (UA de mi fic "Inevitable")
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Penny Jackson/Jason Grace
Series: Penelope Jackson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/203735
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Penny no sabe cuándo comenzó, pero había empezado a odiar todo lo relacionado con Afrodita. Lo cual incluida a su irritante hija que actuaba como la nueva mejor amiga de Annabeth.

Penny había sido la mejor amiga de Annabeth desde los doce años, ocho meses secuestrada no deberían cambiar eso, pero la hija de Atenea parecía estar más dispuesta a compartir chismes con la otra niña que con ella.

Dolía.

Dolía principalmente porque hasta el momento Annabeth no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle sobre lo que paso durante esos ocho meses. Se conformaba con saber que estuvo dormida y luego desmemoriada.

Porque si, había estado dormida, pero Hera, cruel como ninguna otra diosa, le había hecho soñar con algo que no podía tener.

Y es que durante los últimos años Penélope Jackson sufría un irremediable enamoramiento en Theodore Grace, el hijo de Zeus.

Todo empezó de manera inocente.

Penny conoció a Theo cuando este volvió a la vida gracias al vellocino de oro. Al principio solo noto lo guapo que era el hijo de Zeus, por más idiota que se comportara.

Pero, en plena búsqueda para recatar a Annabeth, se le presenta la diosa del amor Afrodita.

La diosa habla de mil cosas que a Penny realmente no le interesa, no esta tan interesada en el romance ni en nada parecido, no en ese momento, no sabiendo lo que sufrió su madre por su amor a Poseidon o lo que padeció con Gabe maloliente.

Entonces Afrodita dice las palabras que la condenarían desde aquel momento.

_“…No permitiré que se vuelva aburrido, te llevaras grandes sorpresas. Angustias, dudas, traición…todo estará involucrado. No temas hija de Poseidon pues tu camino está destinado a enlazarse con el de un hijo del cielo…”_

Esas palabras fueron como una llave que abría un mundo de posibilidades a Penny.

Theo era el único hijo del cielo que conocía y él no dudo en colocarse frente a Penny cuando el propio Zeus declaro que iba a matarla para salvarse de la profecía.

De pronto Theo no era solo guapo, era fuerte, era valiente, tenía esos impactantes ojos azules y esa sonrisa arrogante que le hacía temblar las piernas. Sin contar todo ese porte de chico malo que simplemente la enloquecía, al igual que a la mitad del campamento.

Y Theo parecía saberlo, a pesar de que la mayor parte del campamento pensaba que Penny amaba a Luke, Theo si veía lo que sentía.

Como dijo antes, comenzó inocente. Salidas por aquí, tomadas de mano por allá. Un beso en el laberinto antes de la explosión del monte Saint Helens…

Entonces luego de la muerte de Charles Beckendorf en la explosión del barco “La Princesa Andrómeda”, Silena Beauregard, una hija de Afrodita, le dice a Penny que no confíe en los hombres que sonríen y solo dicen palabras bonitas porque nunca resultaba bien.

Penny no lo entiendo hasta que horas después descubrió que Silena había sido manipulada por Luke. No lo entiendo hasta que al finalizar la batalla y regresar al campamento viera a Theo con Drew.

Las palabras de Afrodita flotaron nuevamente por su cabeza.

_“…Angustias y traición…”_

Por loco que sea solo Clarisse se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, probablemente Silena le dijo en algún momento. Clarisse se ofreció a empalar a Theo con su lanza.

Si le preguntan a Penny, había sido muy dulce de parte de Clarisse el ofrecerse a tratar con Theo.

Pero Penny tenía orgullo y no lo iba a perder por un estúpido hijo de Zeus. Así que fue a encarar ella misma a Theo, el hijo de Zeus ni siquiera lo negó.

Se escudó en el mil veces condenado “no eres tú, soy yo”.

_Soy yo quien te culpa por no salvar a Luke._

Claro, Theo no lo dijo, pero sus ojos lo gritaban. Igual que Annabeth, aunque esta última se sentía compensada por que el _verdadero héroe_ fue Luke al final.

No es que Penny arriesgara su vida por nada.

Así que cuando Hera la secuestra en medio de la noche…se sintió como un alivio, porque la diosa prometió hacerla olvidar todo por un tiempo…

Nunca le dijo que primero la haría dormir por ocho meses. Ocho largos meses en los que soñaría con una vida más feliz de la actual.

Una vida donde ella se preparaba para la universidad, una donde su padre la visitaba más seguido y su hermanastro divino no amenazaba con matarla cada vez que la veía. Una vida donde su madre y Paul no tenían que preocuparse por si algún monstruo la atacaba ya que nunca estaba sola, siempre tenía a Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico y Theo.

Una vida donde era el mundo de Theo y el episodio de Drew nunca ocurrió.

Una donde nadie esperaba que los salvara de la siguiente gran profecía o la culpaban por no redimir a Luke.

Una buena vida que simplemente termino de destruir el corazón de Penny cuando la sangre de Gorgona le hizo recordar.

Penny había recibido el mensaje Iris de varios campistas luego de que abordara el Argos II, pero Theo nunca se comunicó. Y Penny era demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle a Annabeth sobre él.

_—…Los Pilares de Hércules_

La voz de Annabeth saca a Penny del tormento que eran sus pensamientos.

_—¿Hércules?—_ pregunta Leo algo emocionado _—¿El tipo que estaba en todo lado?_

_—…—_ Annabeth le da una mirada a Leo antes de proseguir con su explicación _—para los griegos los pilares representaban el fin del mundo conocido. Pero los romanos afirmaron que sus pilares tenían inscrito una advertencia en latín…_

_—“Non plus ultra”—_ dice Penny leyendo la gran inscripción de la que hablaba la hija de Atenea

_—si…cómo…_

_—Lo estoy leyendo—_ señala Penny ignorando la pizca de molestia por el tono asombrado de su amiga

Todos callan mientras ven la advertencia. Hay dudas y miedo. Pero no pueden retroceder, no después de todo lo que batallaron para llegar ahí.

Es entonces que Penny lo ve. En medio de la isla, frete a los pilares hay una figura que mira atentamente el barco.

_—Hércules—_ musita Penny sin poder evitarlo

Penny tenía un problema ahí. Si bien Jason tenía similitudes con Theo, no eran totalmente iguales o al menos Penny no lo notaba, según Annabeth era como ver dos gotas de agua salvo que una era rubia y la otra morena.

_—¿Estará de nuestro lado?—_ balbucea Piper _—Es decir, era un semidiós también_

_—Hércules es un hijo de Zeus—_ medito Jason _—Pero al morir se convirtió en un dios y la verdad nunca te puedes fiar de un dios_

_—Nosotros siete contra Hércules—_ canturrea Penny _—suena divertido_

_—Tengo una idea—_ dice Annabeth _—Podemos enviar una pequeña diligencia, alguien que pueda hablar con él y convencerlo de…_

_—¿De no darnos con su gran garrote?—_ completa Penny meneando las cejas para diversión y vergüenza de Hazel _—Bien—_ añade luego de un par de segundos _—Me apunto_

_—¿Crees que es sabio?—_ consulta Annabeth _—Pensé que Jason al ser un hijo de Júpiter podría lograr una ¿camarería?—_ explica

_—Correcto…voy con Grace, no le veo el problema_

_—Es que…—_ Annabeth añade _—Creo que debería ir Piper por su encanto vocal_

_—¿Quieres que Piper vaya y trate de hechizar a un dios?—_ dice Penny sorprendida

_—Ya ha funcionado en algunos seres—_ se defiende Piper

_—Claro—_ ironiza Penny _—Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo y le pedimos a Piper que le ordene a Gea que se duerma nuevamente—_ entorna los ojos, sabe que está siendo una perra, pero no puede evitarlo

_—¡Penny!_

_—No—_ gruño Penny callando a Annabeth _—Podemos recordar quien de los presentes fue la que logro golpear a Ares—_ mira a los demás _—Hércules es el semidiós más fuerte que ha existido, no enviar a los pesos pesados que tenemos sería una idiotez completa_

_—No me gusta el tono que está utilizando Jackson, pero tiene la razón—_ intervino el entrenador Hedge _—Por eso, debería ser yo quien vaya_

Todos ignoran al viejo sátiro mientras siguen debatiendo. Al final se deciden porque vayan Penny, Jason y Piper.

Penny prefería ir sola, pero eso era mejor que nada. La verdad era que Penny ya no soportaba seguir en el barco rodeada de todos sus horribles pensamientos y su silencioso sufrimiento.

Si tan solo pudiera compartir lo que paso con Annabeth, pero la hija de Atenea nunca le creería para ella Theo era casi un santo al igual que Luke.

Se preparan para bajar cuando pasa el primer “conflicto”

Jason había rodeado la cintura de Piper para bajarlos a tierra. Es entonces que ambos voltean a ver a Penny. El hijo de Júpiter no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder mientras que la hija de Afrodita le lanzaba cuchillas con los ojos.

Penny entona los ojos, lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente, sin decirles nada simplemente salta del barco y deja que el agua la reciba.

Era ridículo como a veces parecían olvidar que era hija de Poseidon.

Sale del agua a la par que Jason y Piper aterrizan.

Su atención se desvía a Hércules y su respiración se corta.

Hércules tenía los pies desnudos y una toga morada. Sus cabellos negros estaban cortados en un estilo militar y sus ojos azul eléctricos se habían clavado fijamente sobre ellos. Su tono de piel bronceada y el garrote que descansaba a su lado, eran lo único que evitaban que Penny enloqueciera porque todo lo demás gritaba “Theo” en letras neón.

_—Hola—_ balbucea Penny aun sin creerlo

_—¿Qué hay?—_ el tono casual pero profundo era tan igual a Theo que Penny estaba comenzando a creer que todo era una broma del otro chico

_—nada—_ responde Piper antes que Penny pudiera seguir actuando como idiota _—Soy Piper, este es Jason…_

_—¿Dónde está tu piel de león?—_ interrumpe Jason

_—Está a noventa grados aquí afuera—_ responde Hércules divertido _—¿Acaso usas un abrigo en la playa?_

_—Yo convertí mi piel de león en una chaqueta de cuero—_ añade Penny sin pensar, obteniendo dos miradas incrédulas de ambos hijos del cielo

_—Ahora, eso es interesante—_ responde el dios con la misma sonrisa arrogante de Theo

_—¿Tienes una piel de león?—_ la emoción en el tono de Jason evita que Penny se pierda nuevamente en su tormentoso corazón roto _—¿Puedo verla?_

_—Se la sacrifique a mi papá—_ masculla Penny apenada _—Necesitaba que Betsy llegara segura al Olimpo_

_—conveniente—_ masculla Piper por lo bajo

_—…—_ Hércules los mira antes de detenerse en Jason _—¿Hijo de Zeus?_

_—Júpiter en realidad_

_—Es lo mismo—_ se encoje de hombros _—papá es molesto en cualquier forma—_ masculla _—Pero seguro entiendes lo difícil que es ser su hijo—_ añade con molestia _—Nunca es suficiente, siempre la presión…eso rompe a cualquiera_

Penny tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar algo como “Oh, sí. El ego lastimado de los hijos de Zeus es lo peor”. No necesitaba que Piper supiera sus problemas o que Jason salga en defensa de su hermano.

_—En cuanto a ti querida—_ Hércules voltea, pareciera mirar a Piper pero en realidad su enfoque está completamente en Penny _—ten cuidado, los hijos de mi padre suelen ser…bueno, estoy seguro que lo sabes_

Penny se tensa. No necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta que probablemente su horrible vida amorosa es el chisme del Olimpo.

“oh, la pobre Penny rechazada por el hijo de Zeus”

_—Bueno, señor Hércules—_ balbucea Piper _—Estamos en medio de una búsqueda y realmente necesitamos su permiso para pasar_

_—una búsqueda—_ repite el dios pensativo _—Para dejarles pasar debo darles una misión, claro que generalmente pido una canción o un cuento divertido porque…bueno, recuerdo lo que era ser un semidiós_

_—Oh, entonces nos dejara pasar así de fácil—_ consulta Jason esperanzado

_—¿Cuál es su misión?_

_—Gigantes en realidad—_ responde Piper rápidamente _—Entonces nos dejaras pasar_

_—Si, pero—_ se detiene, mirándolos fijamente _—¿Quién los envía? ¿Zeus? ¿Afrodita?—_ sonríe burlón hacia Piper _—O el viejo percebe es quien pone en riesgo a su bonita hija_

_—En realidad es la perra de tu madrastra—_ gruñe Penny y al instante sabe que dijo algo malo, así que se apresura en añadir _—¿Puedes creerlo? Primero me secuestra y me mantiene dormida ocho meses, ¡Estaba por graduarme, hombre! Y luego me borra la memoria y me obliga a cargarla hasta el campamento Jupiter mientras apestaba a rata de alcantarilla ¿y sabes para qué?—_ exclama alzando los brazos _—Para dejarme tirada frente a un montón de romanos y decirles que ellos decidían si me mataban o me dejaban vivir—_ gruñe mirando al cielo con molestia

_—Hera—_ trona el dios

_—Sí, ella—_ masculla Penny sabiendo todo perdido

_—También la odiamos—_ chilla Piper de golpe _—No queríamos ayudarla, pero no nos ha dado más opciones…_

_—Aun así, eso cambia las cosas—_ masculla el dios

_—Pero…creí que hicieron las paces cuando te convertiste en dios—_ dijo Jason sin entender realmente el problema

_—No creas todo lo que te dicen chico—_ gruñe Hércules _—Ahora debo darles una misión extra dura_

_—Pero…¡somos hermanos!—_ exclama Jason _—Vamos, Hera también se ha metido con mi vida…_

_—Cierra la boca Grace—_ lo calla Penny _—Todos pasamos vidas horribles por culpa de uno que otro dios—_ saca su broche de cabello y libera su espada _—A veces también por culpa de otros semidioses_

_—Reconozco esa espada—_ dice Hércules _—oh si—_ suspira _—La hermosa Hespéride me la dio para que pudiera superar al dragón Ladón y obtener una de las codiciosas manzanas doradas_

_—Se llamaba Zoe—_ gruño Penny furiosa en la memoria de su amiga _—Y le arruinaste la vida al hacerla traicionar a sus hermanas_

_—Como dije, no debes confiar en ningún hijo de Zeus—_ se limita a decir el dios _—Ahora escuchen—_ gruñe _—En el lado opuesto de la isla, a través de las colinas, se encuentra un río. En medio del río vive el viejo dios Aqueloo_

_—¿Y?—_ balbuceo Jason

_—Quiero que le rompan su otro cuerno y me lo traigan_

_—¿Su otro cuerno?_

Hércules entorno los ojos y saco de un pequeño libro de debajo de su túnica. Se lo lanzo directo a Penny.

_—“La guía de Hércules para el Mare Nostrum”—_ leyó Penny _—Interesante, ¿qué harás con el cuerno? ¿Colgarlo como trofeo?_

_—eh…iba a guardarlo, pero esa idea está mejor—_ respondió el dios pensativo

_—Bien, entonces…¿tiempo límite?—_ Penny no tenía idea de porque estaba haciendo las preguntas estúpidas

_—Tienen hasta la puesta de sol. Si no me lo traen para ese momento, destrozare el barco de sus amigos y los enviare a una muerte prematura_

_—Suena justo—_ dijo Penny mientras daba media vuelva para iniciar con la misión

_—¡Esperen!_

Penny voltea, a su lado Jason se ha detenido. Piper que aun mira incrédula a Penny, apenas le presta atención al dios.

_—La hija de Afrodita se queda…como incentivo para que lo logren_

Piper quiere refutar, pero Jason le dice que no se preocupe porque volverán.

Mientras se alejan, Penny puede sentir como la hija de Afrodita la mira con odio absoluto.

**J &P**

Caminaron el silencio por un largo rato. Penny estaba algo fastidiada por la cantidad de mosquitos y serpientes que habían.

_—Hay algo en esa guía que sirva—_ consulta al ver como el rubio no despegaba su vista del librito

_—Pues aquí dice que Aqueloo es un potamo_

_—Sí, era el espíritu de un río medio importante en Grecia—_ mira a su alrededor _—supongo que se mudo_

_—También dice que Hércules lucho contra él_

_—Como la mayoría de criaturas de esa época—_ se burló Penny _—Sospecho que no eras nada si no te enfrentabas a Hércules_

_—es probable—_ concordó Jason _—Aquí dice que ambos lucharon por la mano de la bella Deyanira y que Hércules le rompió un cuerno que se convirtió en el primer cuerno de la abundancia_

_—¿Cómo los que decoran el campamento Júpiter?_

_—Si—_ exclama feliz _—No sabía que derivaban de un cuerno real_

_—¿Dice algo más de Deyanira?_

_—Solo que Hércules se casó con ella_

_—Bueno…se casó tres veces y tuvo múltiples amantes—_ se encoje de hombros

_—¿Cómo sabes que se casó tres veces?_

_—Annabeth—_ se limita a decir _—De cualquier forma, todas sus esposas terminaron mal_

Siguieron caminando hasta que dieron con un río.

Penny sentía que algo estaba mal. El río parecía llamarle como si estuviera hechizándola o algo similar. Mirando a su alrededor noto que Jason se sentaba en una roca y comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos.

_—¡Muéstrate!_

Penny ordena cuando Jason se saca la remera, a un lado sus zapatillas están colocadas.

_—Tú no—_ balbucea. Era la primera vez que veía a Jason de esa forma, debía reconocer que el hijo de Jupiter tenía el cuerpo más formado que Theo

_—¿Qué?—_ pregunta tontamente

_—Deberán disculparme—_ una voz proveniente del río se escuchó _—el canto es uno de los pocos placeres que me quedan_

De la corriente sale un enorme hombre con cara de toro. Penny no puede evitar recordar al Minotauro.

_—Hola, vienen a matarme supongo—_ saluda el río con tristeza

_—Pues…—_ balbucea Jason colocándose las zapatillas con torpeza

_—Hércules nos ha enviado—_ dice Penny lamentando el cómo Jason se volvía a colocar la remera

_—¿Hércules?—_ repite el río _—Para mí siempre será Heracles, la gloria de Hera_

_—Si mira, no importa como lo llames—_ Penny realmente no tenía paciencia y estaban contra el tiempo _—Solo necesito tu cuerno_

_—¡Ah!—_ dijo el dios _—Debo decir que lo lamento mucho, eres otra pobrecita niña pegada a un hijo de Zeus_

_—Júpiter en realidad—_ refuta Jason _—¿Y cómo que pobrecita?_

_—Mi niña—_ continua Aqueloo ignorando a Jason _—¿Sabes la causa de mi lucha con Heracles?_

_—Deyanira—_ adivina Penny sabiendo que se venía una larga explicación

_—¿Sabes que paso?—_ ante la negativa de ambos semidioses, el dios saca un pergamino y señala un retrato _—Esta es Deyanira_

Penny debe reconocer que Deyanira era una mujer muy hermosa. Con una larga y ondulada cabellera oscura, ojos aguamarina y una sonrisa pícara.

_—Princesa de Calidon—_ continúo explicando con cierto cariño _—Era mi prometida…hasta que Heracles intervino—_ el tono frío borra cualquier rastro de dulzura que podría haber tenido _—Él insistió el luchar y me rompió el cuerno—_ suspira _—Fue peor para la hermosa Deyanira. Ella se fue con Heracles. Eligió al héroe guapo, llamativo sobre el marido bueno y fiel que la habría tratado bien. ¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, ella debería haberlo sabido. Heracles estaba demasiado envuelto en sus propios problemas para ser un buen marido. Él ya había asesinado a una mujer, ya sabes. Hera lo maldijo, por lo que montó en cólera y mató a toda su familia. Horrible negocio. Es por eso que tenía que hacer los doce trabajos como penitencia._

Penny podía sentir como describían su relación con Theo a la perfección, salvo por la esposa e hijos muertos.

_—Espera... ¿Hera lo volvió loco, y Hércules tenía que hacer penitencia?—_ pregunto Jason horrorizado

_—Hera siempre ha odiado a los hijos de Zeus o Júpiter—_ Mira con cierta repugnancia a Jason _—De todos modos, mi pobre Deyanira tuvo un final trágico. Ella se puso celosa de las muchas aventuras de Heracles. Él deambulaba por todo el mundo, ya ves, al igual que su padre Zeus, coqueteando con todas las mujeres que conocía._

Oh si, era tan parecido a Theo. Lo único que Annabeth le había dicho del hijo de Zeus, es que se la había pasado yendo de un lado para otro, ella tenía la sospecha que andaba tras una niña o recuperando el tiempo perdido como pino.

_—Finalmente Deyanira estaba tan desesperada que escuchó un mal consejo. Un centauro astuto llamado Neso le dijo que, si quería la fidelidad de Heracles para siempre, debía poner un poco de sangre de centauro en el interior de la camisa favorita de Heracles. Desafortunadamente Neso estaba mintiendo porque quería vengarse de Heracles. Deyanira siguió sus instrucciones, pero en vez de hacer de Heracles un fiel esposo…_

_—Lo mato—_ concluyo Penny recordando el mito _—y ella se suicidó después al no soportar ser la culpable de su muerte_

_—Sí, mi pobre y dulce Deyanira muerta por culpa de Heracles_

Penny quería señalar que fueron los celos lo que la cegaron, pero mejor no decir nada ante los dioses que se muestran como víctimas.

_—Uh…—_ balbucea Jason _—Pero…si nos das tu otro cuerno al menos estarás más equilibrado_

_—¿En serio Grace?_

_—Lo siento_

_—No, yo lo siento—_ dijo Aqueloo _—No puedo dejarles pasar para que Heracles obtenga mi otro cuerno_

El río estalla y los jala hacia el fondo.

Penny está tranquila. El agua no la ahogara, no es el pantano, no es la tierra ni el lodo.

Jason por otro lado.

Penny sabe que estará en problemas cuando Piper se entere, pero no puede dejar que Jason muera ahogado.

Con algo de dificultar, logra nadar hasta el hijo de Jupiter. Sujeta con firmeza su rostro y junta sus labios.

No es un beso.

No lo es.

Son solo un par de labios que se juntan entre si y se mueven a un suave compás.

Cuando Penny se separa, clava sus ojos en los azules de Jason. Y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, no lo compara con Theo.

Alrededor de la cabeza de Jason se ha formado una burbuja que le permite respirar.

_—Gracias—_ balbucea Jason medio atontado

Penny estaba por decir algo cuando es jalada a la superficie. Aqueloo la retiene en un pequeño tornado de agua. Estaría preocupada por Jason si no fuera por la burbuja que acababa de darle.

_—Nuevamente, lo lamento mucho_

_—Lo lamentaras cuando te patee la cara—_ gruño Penny furiosa

_—Tienes tanto fuego…—_ el dios la miro con asombro _—Ya sé, serás mi nueva Deyanira_

_—¿Qué?_

_—No te preocupes, lo entiendo—_ continua el dios _—Eres demasiado modesta para sugerir eso frente a tu novio, pero yo te tratare mejor que un hijo de Zeus. No pude salvar a mi bella Deyanira, pero puedo salvarte a ti_

_—Oh, en serio—_ se burló Penny _—Entonces quieres que selle el trato con beso_

Aqueloo pareció no notar el tono sarcástico de la hija de Poseidon. Con emoción acerca su rostro y Penny aprovecha para sujetarse de su cuerno y salir del pequeño tornado que la retenía. De un balanceo logra pararse sobre los hombros del dios y hunde su espada en uno de sus omoplatos.

El río se sacudo y Jason sale expulsado contra la orilla. El hijo de Jupiter alza vuelo llamando a la tormenta. Penny capta el mensaje. De un rápido movimiento corta el cuerno del dios y salta.

Jason la atrapa antes de convocar un poderoso rayo y casi vaporizar el río por completo.

Con rapidez caen en la orilla y salen corriendo, lejos del dios del río que saben no está muerto, solo detenido momentáneamente.

_—Tenemos el cuerno—_ dice Penny entre respiraciones

_—Sí, lo logramos—_ coincide Jason también con la respiración irregular

Se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Es atracción, es la fuerza, es el aura.

Sea lo que sea, opaca a grandes rasgos lo que Theo había sido. Y Penny tiene miedo porque su corazón aún está roto por un hijo del cielo y condenarse a otro…a uno que ya está tomado…

Simplemente no lo soportara.

_“…tu camino está destinado a enlazarse con el de un hijo del cielo…”_

Pero los dioses parecen odiarla. Afrodita, mil veces maldita, parece tener un gran placer por complicar su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejándose llevar por esa fuerza de atracción que siente…

Se encuentra estampada contra un árbol, con Jason devorado su boca como si fuera una misión de vida o muerte.

Sus manos parecen tener vida propia pues se pierden en el cuerpo del otro sin control.

_—Bueno, esto es interesante_

La nueva voz los hace separarse de golpe. Frente a ellos, con una ceja arqueada esta Theodore Grace.

Y es en ese instante que Penny se da cuenta que se ha convertido en Drew.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny sabía que los destinos se habían agarrado con ella, solo que nunca espero que estuvieran tan empeñados en hacerla miserable.

Ok, claro. Tal vez estaba dramatizando mucho. Lo de ella y Theo no fue nada. Todo había sido ella, solo ella estuvo cerca de cuatro años suspirando como idiota mientras el hijo de Zeus se limita a alimentar su maldito enamoramiento para que todo estallara en su cara sin siquiera comenzar.

Ella era la dramática.

La exagerada.

La pobre estúpida que confió y gano un corazón roto.

Al menos los destinos pudieron ser algo amables y dejarle tener su camino con Jason antes de hacer aparecer a Theo. ¡Pero no! ¡La vida de Penny está muy tranquila! ¡Hay que complicarla!

Total, ya está condenada. ¿Qué es una lágrima más?

_—¡Theo!_

La emoción en la voz de Jason es como un golpe en el estómago para Penny. Porque Jason está ahí, completamente feliz de ver a su hermano mayor mientras Penny se siente cada vez más enferma.

_—Jason…_

Y Penny quiere vomitar. Ahí está ese tono arrogantemente burlón en la voz de Theo. Jason no lo entiende, su sonrisa flaquea un poco, pero Penny sabe porque Theo usa ese tono. Puede leerlo en sus ojos.

_“¿Mi hermano Penélope? No puedes caer más bajo”_ casi puede oírlo decir.

_—¿Qué haces aquí?—_ consulta Penny tratando de resistir la amargura en su voz

No lo logra obviamente, Jason la mira confundido mientras Theo se ve divertido.

_—Pasaba por la zona—_ responde perezoso _—Cuando Annabeth me llamo para solicitar mi ayuda en una misión._

Eso realmente dolía. Porque Annabeth insistía en que no necesitaba ayuda en la misión que Atenea le encomendó.

Ahora estaba claro que no necesitaba la ayuda de _Penny_.

_—Como sea—_ masculla ella dando media vuelta _—Camina Grace tenemos que entregar este cuerno_

Ambos la siguen. Ambos eran Grace después de todo.

A medias escucha a Jason hablando emocionado de todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento, Theo le contesta tranquilo y aliviado como si estuviera contento de que su hermano lograra superar todos los retos que les pusieron enfrente.

Entonces hablan de Kansas.

_—Bueno, endoilon o no estoy seguro que tenías las de ganar—_ ahí estaba de vuelta el tono burlón del mayor

_—uhm…Piper dijo lo mismo, pero creo que Penny tenía más posibilidades—_ admite Jason medio avergonzado

_—Tonterías…_

_—No, en serio—_ insiste el rubio _—Estaba poseído, pero podía ver todo. Ella daba miedo, como en las películas de superhéroes sus cabellos se alzaban con el viento y sus ojos brillaban tormentosos_

Penny se sonroja ante la descripción del rubio. Ella también recordaba esa pelea. Recordaba ver al hijo de Zeus con un aura tan poderosa que la atraía con fuerza.

_—Veo que regresaron_

La voz de Hércules, saca a Penny de sus pensamientos y calla a los hermanos Grace.

El dios está donde lo dejaron. Con los pies clavados en la arena y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su amplio pecho…

Está bien. Penny podría tener una debilidad por los hijos de cielo. Eso estaba claro, tampoco había podido evitar tener pensamientos similares cuando se topó con Ares durante el encuentro con Afrodita.

Maldito Zeus y su buena genética.

_—Aquí está el cuerno—_ anuncia Penny acercándoselo al dios

_—¡No puedes dárselo!—_ El grito de Piper le recuerda a la hija de Poseidon que la niña también era parte de la misión _—¡No lo merece!_

_—Hicimos un trato Piper—_ le da una mirada de advertencia a la otra niña _—No podemos romper el trato con un dios_

_—¡Pero no lo merece!—_ vuelve a replicar la niña _—No lo escuchaste jactarse de como logro robarle a Deyanira al pobre Aqueloo_

_—Mira—_ la calla Penny _—Francamente no me importa si sientes lastima por un dios del río que sigue sin superar el rechazo de Deyanira…_

_—Y tú sabes todo sobre la no superación ¿Verdad Penny?—_ interrumpe Theo ganando una mirada atónita de Jason

_—Sobre todo—_ continua Penny ignorando a Theo _—Porque sigue tan loco que quiso convertirme en la nueva Deyanira—_ hace una pausa _—Así que lo siento, pero prefiero al dios bastardo que a quien finge ser la victima_

Penny se acerca a Hércules un poco más, pero nuevamente es detenida por la voz de Piper.

_—¡Jason detenla!_

No.

Simplemente no.

Esa podría no ser la primera vez que veía a Jason con los ojos embrujados debido a una orden de Piper, pero las había dejado pasar cuando era obvio que la hija de Afrodita no controlaba del todo su encanto vocal…

Sin embargo, esto era apropósito.

Piper estaba usando su poder para lograr que Jason hiciera lo que quería.

Y eso era algo que Penny no iba a permitir. Porque Jason podía ser un hijo de Júpiter, podía ser arrogante e idiota si la ocasión lo ameritaba…

Pero Jason era también el único que entendía lo pesado que era ser un hijo de los tres grandes. Jason era quien le sonreía con simpatía cada vez que Annabeth hacia algún comentario que dejaba mal la “inteligencia” de Penny. Jason era quien tímidamente le pedía que compartiera sus hotcake azules. Era también quien a veces se sentaba con Hazel y le aseguraba que salvarían a Nico sin importar el costo.

Así que casualidad o no, no iba a perdonar a Piper.

Jason se acerca, sostiene el cuerno tratando de quitárselo. Penny actúa por instinto.

Necesita agua.

Y agua es lo que sale del cuerno. Un poderoso chorro que despierta a Jason del trance y luego se dirige a Piper noqueándola de un golpe.

_—Bueno—_ musita Penny viendo el cuerno _—No esperaba eso_

_—Estoy empapado—_ balbucea Jason con una mirada triste

Soltando un suspiro, Penny coloca su mano sobre el brazo del rubio. Suavemente el agua va evaporándose hasta dejarlo seco.

Ambos comparten una mirada.

_—¡Jason!—_ gruñe Theo interrumpiendo el momento…otra vez _—Deberías cargar a tu novia_

Penny no puede evitar alejarse de Jason con rapidez. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que representaba Piper.

_—El cuerno—_ repite la ojiverde acercándose a Hércules

El dios la mira. Con los mismos ojos de Theo, el mismo cabello y un cuerpo más desarrollado. Pero en esencia es igual al otro chico.

La mirada del dios se desliza al broche que Penny tiene en su cabello. Aquel broche que se convierte en una especial espada. Por un momento, Penny cree ver algo de nostalgia y lastima en los ojos del dios.

_—Quédatelo—_ dijo Hércules descruzando los brazos y agarrando su garrote _—Pueden pasar, espero tengan suerte en su misión—_ da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse, camina unos pasos antes de voltear levemente la cabeza _—Recuerda mi advertencia hija de Poseidon. Nada bueno sale de mi padre—_ y continua su camino

_—¿Qué advertencia…?_

Penny vuelve a ignorar a Theo. Desde su sitio hace una señal para que Leo baje la enorme escalera de cuerda que posee el barco. Ella y Theo son quienes suben por ahí mientras Jason se eleva con una desmayada Piper en sus brazos.

Penny sabe que debe verse horrible, las miradas de preocupación de Hazel son una prueba de ello. Así que cuando ve a Annabeth corriendo en su dirección se alegra. Por fin podría hablar con ella y soltar todo lo que ha estado encerrando dentro…

Pero Annabeth no va a ella.

Annabeth corre a los brazos de Theo.

Y la hija de Poseidon puede sentir una inquietud por dentro.

Annabeth después de todo había llamado a Theo para que la ayude en su misión porque Penny no era suficiente.

Porque a Penny la saluda con un movimiento de judo dejándola en ridículo frente a todo el campamento romano, campamento que la había nombrado su nueva líder hacia poco…

Después del saludo a Theo corrió a socorrer a Piper.

Penny ya no lo soportaba, así que simplemente se fue a la cabina de mando a servir de compañía para Leo.

El hijo de Hefestos la miró, pero no dijo nada. Hazel apareció segundos después y se sentó a su lado.

Se sentía patética. Ahí estaba ocultándose con dos niños de quince años, pero era mejor que romper en llanto en su camarote. No había llorado desde la muerte de Luke y no pensaba comenzar ahora.

Se quedó ahí el resto del día viendo por los grandes ventanales como varios espíritus tormentas trataban de atacar el barco mientras Jason los detenía.

En algún momento Hazel se retiró a dormir. Jason apareció después.

_—Uhmm—_ balbuceo antes de carraspear _—Seguiremos en el aire por un par de horas más…deberías ir a dormir, te despertare cuando toquemos el agua_

Por un segundo Penny quiere rechazar su oferta. Luego decide que es demasiado trabajo hacerlo así que acepta.

Se desliza en su camarote y deja que el sueño la atrape.

Es una pesadilla.

Para variar.

Puede ver a los gigantes con una vasija en medio. Les escucha hablar de un gran plan para explotar Roma, pero eso es lo de menos. En ese momento lo más importa para Penny es comprobar que Nico siguiera vivo y gracias a los dioses así era.

El hijo de Hades tenía una respiración acompasada. Su piel oliva estaba en tono mortalmente gris y se veía más delgado comparado con la última vez que soñó con él.

Entonces los gigantes hablan con una mujer a la que llaman “Su excelencia”, esta insinúa un plan de siglos para ir contra la hija de Atenea.

Penny despierta de golpe.

Debe comunicarle a Annabeth lo que ha soñado. De esa forma su amiga podría estar preparada para que lo sea que le espere en su búsqueda.

Con rapidez se levanta colocándose un short y una camiseta de Superman que había robado de camino a Alaska.

Al salir de su camarote casi tropieza con Jason, pero no tiene tiempo para conversar. Corre a la habitación de Annabeth y abre la puerta de un tirón.

_—¡Annabeth!_

Entonces puede sentir como su corazón termina de romperse.

Porque ahí esta Annabeth sosteniendo con fuerza su sábana para cubrir su cuerpo mientras Theo se sienta cómodamente usando nada más que su bóxer.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Annabeth, el sudor brillando en ambos cuerpos y las respiraciones agitadas le dicen a Penny lo que seguramente había interrumpido.

_—¡Por las sandalias de Atenea!—_ grita Annabeth _—¡Cierra la puerta!_

Penny tarda en reaccionar. Annabeth grita otra vez y la hija de Poseidon solo puede balbucear una disculpa antes de salir del camarote.

Una de sus manos se precipita contra su boca para acallar los sonidos que quieren salir. Puede sentir su vista nublarse y su respiración acelerar.

Debe salir de ahí antes de que alguien la vea. Debe irse para evitar que la escuchen. Pero no tiene las fuerzas ni la energía necesaria. Recuesta su espalda contra la pared y se desliza hasta el suelo.

¿Por qué?

Es lo único que puede pensar. ¿Por qué Annabeth? ¿Por qué su mejor amiga? ¿No había otras niñas por la que ir? ¿No podía escoger a otra persona? ¿Tenía que ser Annabeth?

Alguien se ha puesto a su lado. Se ha agachado y la carga como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Podría ser la misma Gea y a Penny no le hubiera importado.

La llevan a la cubierta. Cree escuchar la voz de Leo cuando el primer sollozo logra escapar de su garganta.

Alguien la abraza y susurra palabras que no entiende.

El mar bajo el barco esta agitado. Es violento y tempestuoso. Como si estuviera furioso en su nombre, como si quisiera hacer pagar a todos aquellos que le han hecho daño.

Es suficiente para que Penny llore silenciosamente mientras trata de calmarlo. La pobre Hazel ya se marea lo suficiente como para pasar también una noche difícil por su culpa.

Desde su lugar tras el timón, Leo la mira preocupado.

Es Jason quien la sostiene. Jason quien había estado por despertarla para avisarle sobre su turno, Jason quien debe haberla seguido hasta el camarote de Annabeth y haber visto…

Ahora se siente peor.

Se siente horrible y miserable.

Se siente como la persona más detestable y repulsiva del mundo porque a pesar del dolor que provoco la imagen de Theo y Annabeth, a pesar de sentir como los maltrechos pedazos de su corazón terminaban de romperse…

No puede evitar sentir cierta calma y seguridad en los brazos de Jason.

_—Así que…a eso se refería Hércules—_ murmura Jason en tono bajo. El retumbar de su pecho es como un arrullo para Penny _—No tienes que responder—_ se apresura en añadir _—Entiendo que es algo privado—_ guarda silencio unos segundos _—Termine de con Piper. Lo que hizo…en roma habría sido expulsada por usar su poder sobre alguien más…yo…yo ya había pensado en dejar las cosas con ella desde antes—_ medita sus siguientes palabras _—Ella tiene esa idea de mi…de la forma en que debería ser nuestro noviazgo solo por los recuerdos que Juno le planto…_

_—Jason…_

_—Sé que también lo sientes—_ continua _—la atracción entre nosotros…pero entiendo que no estés lista—_ dice rápidamente _—No te pido nada…podemos ver a donde va lentamente, al ritmo que quieras marcar…solo amigos por ahora si es lo que quieres…_

_—Lo que quiero…—_ Penny quiere tantas cosas

Sus ojos se clavan en los de Jason. Debe verse horrible con los ojos rojos por el llanto y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, el cabello despeinado y la ropa seguramente mal colocada por la prisa.

Pero Jason la mira con una leve sonrisa, la mira como si fuera lo único importante en la habitación.

_—Jason yo…—_ entonces lo siente. Sus ojos se amplían con horror antes de voltear a ver por el ventanal _—¡Leo detén el barco!_

Leo cumple la orden, pero es demasiado tarde. Una enorme embarcación con la cabeza de medusa como bandera se ha acoplado al Argos II. La tripulación enemiga sube sin darles tregua.

Se veían como combinaciones mal formadas entre hombres y delfines.

En un segundo los extraños enemigos tienen rodeados a Penny y Jason. Leo ha sido sometido a un lado. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como un grupo de delfines deformados corren hacia los camarotes, se escucha el forcejeo por unos momentos antes de que el silencio cubra todo.

El circulo alrededor de ellos se abre brevemente para darle paso al líder.

El chico está cubierto de oro. Su armadura, su falda, sus sandalias y hasta su espada tiene las características griegas.

Lo más aterrador era su casco. Tan dorado como sus demás implementos, pero con los colmillos curvos hacia abajo y la simulación de una cabellera de serpientes doradas tan realistas que Penny temía verlas moverse.

_—¿Quién eres?—_ demanda Penny sujetando con fuerza su espada

El tipo dorado solo sonríe. De un movimiento la desarma lanzando su espada al mar.

_—Bueno, hola hermanita—_ saluda con malicia _—Soy Crisaor, la espada de oro. Hijo de Poseidon y de la gran Medusa…_

_—¿Qué Medusa no tuvo solo al Pegado?—_ interrumpe Jason

_—Por supuesto—_ gruñe Crisaor _—Cuando Pegaso es tu hermano uno tiene que acostumbrarse a ser olvidado. ¡Miren un caballo alado! ¡Y se olvidan de mi!—_ patea el piso como si fuera a hacer un berrinche _—Por eso decidí que al ser hijo de Poseidon iba a conquistar todo el mar_

_—¿O sea…eres un pirata?_

_—El mejor de todos—_ señala el inmortal

Del pasadizo de los cuartos salen los soldados defines sujetando al resto de la tripulación salvo por Frank.

Otro par de delfines carga cajas que Penny sabia contenían parte de su material peligroso.

_—¡Tengan cuidado con eso, es fuego griego!—_ chillo Annabeth siendo retenida por dos delfines

_—Calla niña tonta—_ se queja Crisaor _—Hemos manejado el fuego griego desde hace milenios_

Theo logra soltarse, libera el escudo que tiene la cabeza de Medusa grabada y su lanza. Ataca directo a Crisaor pero el inmortal solo se mueve a un costado antes de estampar su dorado puño en medio de la nariz del chico rompiéndola en el acto.

_Castigo divino._ No puede evitar pensar Penny.

Quien mejor que su propio medio hermano para golpear al chico que le rompió el corazón…aun cuando dicho hermano trata de matarlos a todos.

_—Amárrenlo—_ exclama aburrido _—Pongan a las niñas juntas. Circe pagara bien por ellas—_ voltea a ver a Penny _—En cuanto a ti querida Penélope, tienes un lugar especial al cual ir—_ camina tranquilamente rodeándola _—Gea ha puesto un buen precio sobre tu cabeza. Le interesas bastante, tú y el hijo de Jupiter es todo lo que quiere_

_—No vas a llevarnos—_ gruñe Jason

_—Por favor, ya los tengo_

_—Tienes solo una tripulación de delfines—_ Penny mira a los seres, su cerebro le intenta hacer recordar algo importante

_—Son grandes soldados que no le temen a nada—_ uno de los delfines hace un sonido _—Bueno, le temen a una sola cosa, pero él no está aquí—_ nota la curiosidad de Penny y como todo buen villano explica la situación _—Hace tiempo secuestraron al tipo equivocado. Varios cayeron en la locura, otros se convirtieron en delfines, pero estos—_ señala a su tripulación _—lograron quedar en una forma hibrida que los ha ayudado a aterrorizar al mar desde ese momento_

Delfines.

Locura.

Dionisio.

¿Cuántas veces el dios amenazo con convertirla en delfín?

Era casi ridículo que el Sr. D. fuera ahora su única salvación.

Penny siente como su espada vuelve como broche a su cabello, pero no es momento de luchar. Esto debía ganarse de otra forma.

_—Bueno pues están jodidos—_ anuncia colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas a la par que nota a Frank escondido tras una pared _—Lamento tener que decirles que tenemos como patrón al mismo tipo que los maldijo_

Los delfines chillan.

_—Silencio, está mintiendo—_ gruñe Crisaor

_—No miento. Díselos Jason, dile quien dirige el campamento_

_—eh—_ Jason parece perdido. Una mirada de Penny parece ser lo único que necesita _—Oh sí, sí. El gran Dionisio es el director del Campamento Mestizo_

Los delfines chillan más y Crisaor está perdiendo el control de su tripulación.

_—Él va a castigarlos por detener nuestra misión—_ dramatiza Penny antes de señalar a Frank _—¡Oh, no! ¡El castigo a comenzado, Frank se está convirtiendo en un delfín!_

Por un segundo nadie dice nada. Frank sale de su escondite colocándose frente a todos.

_—¡Dije!—_ repite Penny rechinando los dientes _—¡Oh, no. Frank se está convirtiendo en un delfín!_

Frank la mira unos segundos más antes de entender la solicitud. Sacando todos sus dotes actorales comienza a retorcerse mientas la forma de un delfín va apoderándose de su ser.

Los soldados delfines chillan horrorizados y se lanzan al mar.

Frank aprovecha para regresar a su forma normal y soltar a todos.

Ahora es Crisaor quien está rodeado.

_—Muy ingenioso Penélope—_ masculla _—Madre habría sido feliz. Una hija del padre usando el saber cómo una de Atenea, la ironía para con esa maldita diosa_

_—¡Hey!_

_—Oh si—_ canturrea con malicia _—Atenea debe estarse retorciendo porque no puede criticar tu ingenio. Solo por eso perdonare tu falta—_ Penny le enseña el dedo medio como respuesta _—Nos volveremos a ver Penélope Jackson_

Crisaor se lanza al mar y se pierde en él.

_—¡Dioses Penny eso fue genial!—_ felicito Annabeth _—No puedo creer que lo hicieras sola_

Y ahí estaba el escozor de nuevo.

_—¿Qué haremos con el barco pirata? Está lleno de dólares y diamantes…_

La voz de Hazel la distrae. La niña de Pluton se ha colocado levemente frente a Penny, como si tratara de protegerla de las palabras de Annabeth.

Era gracioso en cierta forma. Hazel había hecho su misión personal el tratar de convencer a Penny de quedarse con los romanos. Annabeth se había quejado varias veces de eso, pero era ella misma quien indirectamente le daba más ventajas a Hazel.

_—Es un tributo—_ afirmo Penny mientras se acercaba a la caja de hielo que tenían en la cabina. Saca una lata de Coca Cola Light

_—Loco, pero me gusta—_ afirmo Jason sonriendo

Penny explica levemente que esto era lo que Dionisio o Baco habían pedido en Kansas, era lo que les aseguraba su ayuda para la lucha contra los gigantes.

Sujetando el cuerno de la abundancia, Penny arroja la bebida marrón contra el barco.

_—Dionisio…o Baco—_ comienza Penny _—Te damos esta ofrenda. Tu solo nombre hace temblar a tus enemigos y gracias a ello es que hemos podido salir victoriosos esta noche. Esperamos te guste este humilde tributo_

Rápidamente se llena y se hunde.

_—Sí, muy humilde tributo—_ murmura Leo soltando un bostezo

Deciden descansar un poco más antes de alzar el barco nuevamente. El aire era más seguro que el mar en esos momentos.

Penny se dirigía a su camarote cuando es detenida por Annabeth.

_—¿Podemos hablar?_

Penny la deja pasar.

_—Mira, lamento haber gritado, pero no debiste entrar de esa forma…_

_—Soñé con el monstruo que te espera—_ la calla Penny _—pensé que era algo que necesitabas saber_

_—Está bien, esa es una razón valida—_ acordó Annabeth con cierto pesar. Odiaba no tener la razón _—Pero no quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotras_

_—¿Por qué lo serian?_

_—Sé que tú y Theo salieron un tiempo. Y que cuando Drew lo engaño te enojaste tanto que terminaste las cosas…Sé que Theo trataba de convencerte en regresar cuando fuiste secuestrada…no lo culpes, fueron ocho meses en los que solo nos teníamos a nosotros y pues…las cosas se dieron…la verdad es que no se si te importa porque no me has preguntado por él desde que nos encontramos así que…_

_—Sal—_ ordeno Penny

_—¿Qué? Penny…_

_—¡Dije que salgas!—_ grito mientras convocaba el agua de la pequeña pileta que había en su habitación

Nunca antes utilizo sus poderes para amenazar a nadie, menos a Annabeth.

Annabeth al menos reconocía lo furiosa que estaba porque no dudo en irse con rapidez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Penny quiere que su madre este a su lado para poder llorar a gusto.

Sin poder evitarlo recuerda parte de esa vida perfecta que Hera le hizo ver.

¿Había estado tan ciega?

Las miradas secretas.

Los susurros callados.

Los encuentros imprevistos…

¿Acaso Hera le mostro la verdad y ella fue tan ciega que se negó a verlo?

Siempre había sido así…

Era ridículo pensar que la diosa hubiera hecho lo que hizo como advertencia…como una forma de decir _“los hijos de mi marido son iguales a él”_

Su mirada de desvía hasta su buro. Annabeth trajo en el barco varias cosas que estaban en la cabaña de Penny.

Ahí dentro hay una muñequera de plata con tres dijes. Un tridente, un rayo y un búho.

El único regalo que Theo alguna vez le hizo en “honor” a la primera misión que cumplieron los tres juntos.

Le da asco.

Sin dudar lo sostiene y se dirige al camarote de Leo. El hijo de Hefestos le abre la puerta medio dormido, aunque todo rastro de sueño se va cuando la ve.

_—¿Pasa algo? ¿Todos están bien?_

_—Necesito que quemes esto—_ dice Penny mostrándole el accesorio.

Leo la mira con duda unos segundos, pero lo que sea que nota en sus ojos es suficiente.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza toma la muñequera en sus manos y la hace arder.

Durante un par de minutos Penny se queda ahí, viendo arder aquel regalo que atesoro tanto.

_—Gracias—_ susurra cuando todo acaba

_—No hay problema, si quieres que queme algo solo llámame—_ bromea

Penny sonríe apenas. Tranquilamente regresa a su camarote, Hazel está ahí viendo el agua esparcida del casi ataque a Annabeth.

Suavemente evapora el agua y se sienta en su cama. La hija de Pluton se sienta junto a ella.

No necesitan palabras, Penny siempre había querido tener un hermano y ahora precia que Hazel ocupaba ese lugar.

Ambas se quedan ahí haciéndose compañía.

Dejando que los secretos en sus corazones vayan sanando por si solos.

Jason las interrumpe tiempo después, avisándoles que han llegado a Roma.

La ciudad es hermosa. Una vista que Penny nunca soñó con ver. Una ciudad que Gea piensa destruir.

Tienen una misión y deben enfocarse solo en eso.

Penny salvará a Nico y detendrá a Gea, todo lo demás tendrá que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

La ciudad de Roma era enorme, hermosa, tan majestuosa que parecía poder con todo. Pero Gea quería hundirla hasta los cimientos.

_—¿Algún plan?—_ balbuceo Hazel sin poder apartar la vista de la ciudad _—Nico no tiene mucho tiempo y se supone que todo esto explotara el día de hoy_

_—No te preocupes Hazel, salvaremos a Nico y no dejaremos que explote nada_

O al menos eso esperaba Penny, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Hazel, pero era mejor pecar de positivismo extremo a nada.

_—Yo debo encontrar el río Tibet para iniciar mi misión—_ exclamo Annabeth tranquilamente _—De ahí…será lo que Atenea quiera_

_—Que no puede ser mucho porque dijiste que enloqueció con todo este lio—_ masculla Penny sin poder evitarlo _—¿Puedes rastrear a Nico?—_ le pregunta a Hazel para evitar la respuesta de la rubia

_—Creo…no estoy segura…—_ Hazel aprieta sus manos con nerviosismo _—Siempre hay una vibración especial cuando estoy cerca suyo…tal vez lo note si me acerco lo suficiente_

_—Tendrás que caminar por la ciudad—_ añade Jason _—Deberías ir con Frank por si hay algún problema_

_—Si…—_ musita Hazel antes de voltear a ver a Leo _—Creo que sería bueno que vengas también, los centauros pescado dijeron que íbamos a necesitar tu ayuda en algo mecánico_

_—Claro, cuenten conmigo_

Penny reprime un suspiro ante la tensión que comenzó a surgir. Esos tres andaban metidos en algo y si ella no tuviera suficientes problemas ya hubiera tratado de averiguar lo que pasaba.

Probablemente tenía que ver con que Leo se pareciera al Sammy de Hazel, pero la niña romana no había dicho nada. Penny confiaba en que le diría si las cosas resultaban ser demasiado para soportar.

Tal vez podría preguntarle a Jason. Él y Leo eran buenos amigos y seguramente el hijo de Hefestos debe haberle dicho algo.

_—Jason y yo podemos quedarnos a cuidar la nave—_ interviene Piper _—Podría aprovechar y ver que más nos puede mostrar Katroptris_

Penny se había olvidado por completo de ello. Katroptris era el arma semidiós de Piper, una cuchilla que mostraba pequeñas visiones del futuro. La hija de Afrodita se había medio obsesionado con lo que veía ahí.

Pero una visión en particular preocupaba a Penny. Una donde ella, Piper y Jason se estaban ahogando. Esa era la única visión que Piper le había compartido y solo fue porque quería saber si realmente como hija de Poseidón podía ahogarse.

_—Uhm…eso deja a Penny y Theo sin nada que hacer—_ balbuceo Leo dudando _—Tal vez deban quedarse también en el barco_

_—Tal vez Penélope…_

_—Tengo que ir a otro lado—_ Penny corta lo que Theo estaba por decir _—Alguien me está llamando—_ musita mirando el horizonte

No sabe quién es, pero puede sentir una fuerza divina convocándola.

Quería creer que se trataba de su padre, pero dentro suyo sabía que no era así.

_—Propongo que todos nos reunamos aquí a las tres para ya saben ir contra un par de gigantes y salvar a Nico—_ dice Penny rápidamente _—Cualquier cosa enviamos un mensaje Iris para comunicarnos_

_—Espera—_ exclama Annabeth frunciendo el ceño _—No puedes ir sola, es peligroso_

_—Tú estás yendo a una misión en solitario—_ replico Penny cruzando los brazos

_—¡Podría ser una trampa!_

_—Tu misión puede ser una trampa_

_—Mi madre me la dio_

_—Y ella esta enloquecida por todo este lio grecorromano—_ señala Penny _—Tú misma dijiste que Atenea no te reconoció cuando te dio esa moneda_

_—¡Es diferente!—_ masculla Annabeth _—Yo no soy la que tiene un precio por mi cabeza_

_—¿no?—_ se burló Penny _—Creo recordar haberte dicho ayer sobre la criatura que está esperándote en tu misión_

_—¿Qué criatura?_

_—Eso es otra cosa—_ replica Annabeth rechinando los dientes _—Es solo otro obstáculo que Atenea quiere que supere_

_—Una sentencia de muerte querrás decir—_ Penny trata de controlar su temperamento _—Ese monstruo quiere acabar contigo porque eres la “hija predilecta de Atenea” es una venganza en todas sus letras_

_—Annabeth si hay algo esperándote no puedes ir sola—_ dijo Piper acercándose a la rubia _—Tal vez Penny deba ir contigo_

_—Ya dije que tengo otro lado al cual ir_

_—Annabeth y su misión son más importantes…_

_—Entonces que vaya Theo—_ replica Penny mirando al hijo de Zeus _—Después de todo Annabeth lo llamo para que le brindara ayuda en la misión_

_—La misión es solitaria—_ repite Annabeth _—Y bajo tierra, lo cual es todo lo contrario a lo que Zeus representa_

_—Sí, bien, Theo no puede volar así que no creo que haya mucha diferencia si va bajo tierra—_ Penny sonríe con malicia ante la mirada furiosa del otro chico _—además, Theo no es parte de los siete. No debería estar en medio de ninguna de nuestras misiones porque podrían salirse de rumbo_

_—Te estas excediendo Penélope—_ gruño Annabeth con una mirada fría _—No es de extrañar que mi madre siempre me esté recordando que no eres una buena influencia_

Penny solo puede entornar los ojos. Ella ya sabía del odio que Atenea le tenía solo por quien era su padre divino. Realmente era ridículo como podía detestarla tanto por cosas que pasaron cuando ni Roma estaba planeada.

_—Da igual, nos reunimos a las tres—_ Penny quiere finalizar toda la charla de una vez _—Ahora me voy porque el tiempo corre_

No le da a nadie la posibilidad de replicar y simplemente se dirige a las escaleras que Leo había instalado.

Penny deambula por la ciudad. Puede sentir el llamado cada vez más fuerte.

La sensación es familiar, por lo que sabe que se trata de un dios con el que se ha encontrado en alguna otra ocasión.

Sigue caminando hasta notar que está cerca del famoso Coliseo. No sabe exactamente cuán lejos está de la nave, pero eso no importa cuando sus pies se dirigen con firmeza a un medio destruido templo.

El lugar parece estar cerrado al público, pero eso no evita que Penny se cole trepando las altas rejas.

La entrada del templo es majestuosa, aun cuando no está totalmente en pie sigue teniendo un glamur atrayente.

Al entrar en el salón puede sentir todo el poder divino rodeando el lugar.

Penny no está segura de si lo que ve es real u obra del poder divino.

Pero los pisos están bellamente decorados. A los costados varias mini estatuas de musas o de diosas menores adornan el lugar y en medio de la sala, junto a un fogón para ofrendas hay una enorme estatua que la mira tranquilamente.

_—Veo que has venido_

La voz retumba en todo el templo con un eco angelical.

_—Afrodita—_ dice Penny curiosa

_—Casi querida—_ una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos de un azul eléctrico se materializa de la nada _—Venus en realidad_

_—Veo…puedo consultar a que se debe su llamada_

_—Oh querida—_ se ríe la diosa _—¿Por qué crees que te he llamado?_

_—Para complicar aún más mi vida_

_—Le doy sazón a tu pobre vida amorosa—_ rectifico Venus haciendo a aparecer una mesa en medio de la sala _—Siéntate cariño, debemos hablar y todo es mejor con algo de comida_

Penny hace lo indicado, pero mira curiosa lo vacía que esta la mesa.

_—Vamos, usa ese peculiar cuerno tuyo para abastecernos_

Con algo de duda, Penny alza el cuerno de Aqueloo. Desea tener algo que pueda satisfacer a una diosa y del cuerno comienzan a salir toda clase de manjares que Penny no puede nombrar.

Al finalizar, el cuerno deja caer un pequeño cupcake bonitamente decorado y con un mini cartel de “Feliz Cumpleaños”

_—¿Es su cumpleaños?—_ pregunta Penny _—¿Los dioses tienen cumpleaños?_

_—Claro que no querida, eso no es para mí—_ responde picando algo parecido al pudin, pero más consistente _—Ahora, debemos hablar de a quien elegirás_

_—Esto es otro “Elige a Artemisa o escapa con Theo” porque francamente no creo que funcione_

_—No cariño—_ bufa de tal forma que seguía viéndose delicado _—es más un, elige confiar o no amar_

_—Casi lo mismo—_ refuta Penny recibiendo una mirada tranquila de la diosa

_—Te prometí una emocionante vida amorosa Penélope—_ suavemente desliza una servilleta sobre sus labios, quitando las inexistentes manchas que podría haber tenido _—No contaba con que Juno te secuestraria por ocho meses—_ admite con algo de pesar _—Tenía todo planeado. Una nueva Troya iba a ejercerse—_ suspira soñadora _—Ibas a elegir un Paris…_

_—Que solo me querría como un premio—_ se burló Penny

_—Pero probablemente no ibas a quedarte con él—_ continua Venus como si no hubiera sido interrumpida _—Tú querrías una devoción como la de Héctor a su esposa, una intensidad como la de Aquiles con Briseida…—_ mira fijamente a Penny _—Todo estaba hermosamente planeado y Juno lo arruino…destruyo todo mi plan trazado y te dio algo que no había ideado_

_—Y eso seria_

_—Un corazón roto cariño—_ musito Venus _—¿Sabes porque sientes tanto dolor por lo pasado? ¿Sabes porque no puedes evitar caer en esos estados depresivos si tu mente corre por lugares peligrosos?_

_—Porque me prometiste angustias, dudas y traición—_ masculla Penny _—Y todo eso combinado resulta en mi estado actual_

_—No cariño—_ responde Venus con tristeza _—Cuando dije que haría tu vida interesante, también te di mi bendición…al igual que cualquier hija mía, puedes capturar la atención de cualquier hombre o mujer—_ desliza su mano por el rostro de Penny _—Nadie puede evitar mirarte y codiciarte un poco…así como tampoco puedes evitar sentir todo en profundidad—_ se aleja _—Es por eso que al igual que con Helena, Juno enfureció. Ella es experta en maldecir a los hijos de su marido para cobrar venganza y aprovechando que te necesitaba con los romanos se aseguró de mancillar el cariño que Theodore te tenía_

_—Eso no…_

_—Lo sé—_ la corta Venus _—Él es más parecido a su padre de lo que imagine, hubiera funcionado al final de mi plan…la intervención de Drew solo serviría para abrirte los ojos, no pensé que la hija de Atenea se comportaría peor que una de mis hijas. Aunque no debería extrañarme, Atenea suele ser la más vengativa de todas_

_—No entiendo_

_—Roma querida, siempre estuviste destinada a llegar a Roma—_ Venus la mira fijamente _—No puedo intervenir más. Lo que ya te dije es suficiente para que termines de armar todo—_ suspira _—Fuiste la salvadora del Olimpo al derrotar a Kronos, ahora debes luchar para salvarnos nuevamente—_ chasquea sus dedos cambiando la ropa de Penny por un atuendo parecido al de las cazadoras de Artemisa solo que en tonos morados en vez de plateados. Sus cabellos ahora sueltos están adornados por una delicada corona. Su fiel broche tomo la forma de un tridente y ahora colgaba de una cadena en su cuello _—Este es el Templo de Venus Victrix o Venus Victoriosa. Soy la representación de la Victoria en la Guerra para algunos romanos, como tal te ofrezco protección para aquello que viene y no puedo detener—_ sonríe suavemente _—Sigue a tu corazón querida, mantén la ropa pues te protegerá del fuego y no olvides el cupcake_

Dicho esto, la diosa desaparece llevándose la mesa con ella. Solo queda Penny con su nuevo atuendo y el dichoso cupcake en su mano.

Algo aturdida por lo pasado, sale del templo. Con cuidado de no arruinar el dulce en su mano, trepa la reja y se desliza de un salto.

_—Entonces, te llamo el dios de la ropa_

La inesperada voz de Jason casi hace que Penny le vuele la cabeza cuando activo su espada y la balanceo.

_—¡Jason!—_ regaña Penny reprimiendo un suspiro de Alivio al ver que él chico logro evitar su ataque _—No me sorprendas de esa forma_

_—Me asegurare de ello—_ afirmo Jason con los ojos medio ampliados por el miedo, la punta de la espada había estado a centímetros de su yugular

_—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Aun cuando te moleste, Annabeth tiene razón al decir que no debes vagar sola—_ dice tratando de actuar inocente _—Como según Crisaor soy quien también tiene un premio por mi cabeza, pensé que era mejor estar juntos_

_—Para que nos atrapen a los dos de un solo golpe_

_—Nunca dije que mi idea fuera inteligente_

_—Como digas Grace—_ se burló Penny antes de tenderle el cupcake

_—Uhmm, gracias—_ musito asombrado _—No creí que supieras cuando era mi cumpleaños—_ añade sacando el pequeño cartelito

_—¿Es tu cumpleaños?—_ cuestiona Penny sorprendida _—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

_—Con todo lo que pasa no quería…—_ se encoje de hombros dándole una mordida al dulce _—De cualquier forma, quien te llamo_

_—Venus_

Jason casi se atraganta con el cupcake. Tose un par de veces para diversión de la chica antes de mirarla fijamente.

_—¿Venus? ¿Por qué?_

_—No seas curioso Grace—_ regaña divertida _—Ahora vamos, casi son las tres y debemos encontrarnos con los demás._

Caminan hacia la nave hablando tranquilamente de lo que esperan hacer una vez acabe la misión.

Jason admitió que deseaba regresar a su antiguo puesto de Pretor para dirigir el Campamento Jupiter a la par que cursaba la universidad.

_—No interferiría con tus deberes_

_—No—_ negó divertido _—Desde el principio la educación está diseñada para adaptarse al horario de la legión. Algunos, cursan unos años la legión antes de estudiar algo, pero otros lo llevan a la par._

_—Suena perfecto—_ comenta Penny. Ella siempre había temido no poder acudir a una universidad por culpa de los monstruos que la asechan

_—Podrías venir…digo, eres la Pretor. Tienes que ir de todas formas_

_—Reyna es la Pretor—_ señala Penny

_—Reyna renunció cuando te nombro—_ explica Jason sonriendo levemente _—Solo puede haber una Pretor femenina y un Pretor masculino, cuando Reyna te hizo Pretor estaba renunciando a su puesto. Seguiría ahí, pero como un auxiliar para ayudarte a adaptarte y que aprendas los manejos del pretorado_

_—¿Lo dices en serio?_

_—Completamente—_ Jason se detiene _—Penny…sobre Theo…_

_—No quiero hablar de eso_

_—Lo sé—_ se apresuró en decir _—solo quiero decir que no soy como él…tal vez porque Jupiter no es exactamente igual a Zeus…_

_—Eso suena a patrañas_

_—Tal vez—_ se rio tomando la mano de Penny en las suyas _—Pero quiero que puedas creerme_

_—Ahora mismo no puedo creer en nada Jason_

_—hmm—_ por unos segundos no dice nada, desliza su pulgar suavemente por el dorso de la mano de Penny antes de enfocarse en sus ojos _—Entonces puedes creer en esto—_ toma aliento _—Juro por el Estigio que mi prioridad siempre serás tú y que sin importar lo que pase siempre me mantendré a tu lado_

Un trueno retumba en el cielo sellando el juramento.

Penny lo mira sorprendida. La sinceridad en las palabras de Jason la habían dejado atónita.

Sus azules ojos parecen desatar una tormenta eléctrica, su piel suelta chispas con cada contacto. Penny puede respirar el ozono en el aire.

Ella ni siquiera sabe porque trata de controlarse. Suavemente suelta sus manos y las desliza hasta su rostro. Tiene que empinarse un poco para poder besarlo.

Cuando se separan no pueden evitar sonreírse tontamente. Retoman su caminata, pero solo logran avanzar unos metros más antes de que Piper apareciera corriendo directo a ellos.

_—¡Encontré la ubicación de Nico!_

Ciertamente esa era la primera vez que Penny se alegraba de ver a la hija de Afrodita.


	4. Chapter 4

— _¿Te fuiste a comprar ropa?_

Y ahí quedo la alegría de Penny por ver a Piper.

— _¿importa?—_ masculla Penny _—Nico es nuestra prioridad en estos momentos_

— _Correcto—_ murmura Piper _—Esta en el viejo foro…hay una entrada que nos llevara a una pequeña habitación…_

— _¿La que me mostraste?_

— _Si—_ admitió Piper con pesar

— _Su daga le mostro una imagen de los tres ahogándonos—_ explico Penny a un curioso Jason _—pero al parecer esa es la única forma de llegar a Nico. ¿Hazel se ha comunicado?_

— _Nadie se ha reportado—_ informo Piper _—Le pedí al entrenador que los esperara en el barco para que sepan donde darnos el alcance…también le deje a Katoptris para que pueda hacernos un seguimiento_

— _Bien pensando—_ felicito Jason _—Lo mejor será que nos apuremos. No creo que Nico tenga tanto tiempo_

Con rapidez se dirigieron al lugar visto por Piper.

La entrada estaba completamente oscura y no inspiraba ingresar de ninguna forma.

— _Iré primero—_ anuncio Penny

— _No—_ exclama Jason sujetando su brazo _—Si es tan peligroso como cree Piper, deberíamos bajar todos juntos_

Penny quiere refutar, pero sospecha que Jason no cambiara de opinión, así que accede. Ese pequeño intercambio gano varias miradas sospechosas de Piper a pesar de que Penny está haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar nada frente a la otra chica.

Con cada escalón que descienden, Penny puede sentir como todo está mal. Escucha la corriente de agua por más que no la ve, siente el olor de océano aun cuando está lejos de su ubicación.

Todo el ambiente es pesado.

Cuando llegaron a la base se dieron cuenta que no parecía haber salida alguna. Con curiosidad recorrieron los pequeños nichos que habitaban el cuarto y sus disecadas decoraciones.

— _Este es un ninfeo_ _—_ comento Jason mientras pasaba su mano sobre una de las piedras pegadas al nicho

— _¿Un qué?_

—Se trata de un santuario dedicado a las ninfas _—_ explica Penny algo incomoda por la enorme sed que la está invadiendo

— _Santuarios como este estaban por todo el lugar en la antigua Roma. Los ricos los tenían fuera de sus casas para honrar a las ninfas, para asegurarse de que el agua local estuviera siempre fresca. Algunos santuarios fueron construidos alrededor de manantiales naturales, pero la mayoría fueron hechos por el hombre_ _—_ continúa explicando Jason a una medio confundida Piper _—_ _Este lugar donde estamos parados habría sido una piscina con una fuente. Muchas veces, si el ninfeo pertenecía a un semidiós, él o ella podía invitar a las ninfas a vivir allí. Si los espíritus aceptaban, que se consideraba buena suerte_

— _Para el semidiós_ _—_ masculla Penny _—_ _las ninfas se unirían a la nueva fuente de agua, lo que sería muy bueno si la fuente se encontraba en un parque soleado agradable, con agua fresca bombeando a través de los acueductos…lo cual no fue el caso_

— _¿Qué pasaría con las ninfas?_ _—_ pregunta Piper curiosa

Penny se tensa cuando el sonido de furiosos silbidos comienza a escucharse por todo el ninfeo. Por encima de ellos puede ver como empiezan a brillar los nueve nichos.

Ninguno lucia vació.

Sobre cada nicho había una mujer vieja marchita, tan seca y quebradiza que fácilmente podrían ser confundidas con momias, si las momias usaran vestidos de seda fina hechos jirones.

— _¿Qué pasaría con las ninfas?_ _—_ Se burla la momia central fijando sus ojos púrpura en Piper _—_ _Tal vez las ninfas todavía están aquí, sufriendo, esperando la venganza_

Penny libera su espada al igual que Jason.

Las ninfas del campamento mestizo solían ser seres amables que gustaban cotillear y coquetear con todos. Eran tan pacíficas y dulces que nadie las creería capaz de alguna maldad.

Pero Penny había conocido a las ninfas enloquecidas por Dionisio. Sabía de primera mano que esos dulces seres podían convertirse en viscosas mujeres con una sed de venganza que rivalizaría con la de cualquier dios.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Piper mirando al sitio por el que había venido solo para encontrar que no existía salía alguna.

Penny le indica a Jason con la mirada que deben colocarse frente a Piper, ya que la hija de Afrodita era la única desarmada. Puede notar el alivio en la otra chica, Penny no quiere decirle que probablemente las armas serian inútiles contra esas ninfas.

— _¿Quiénes son?_ _—_ pregunto Penny

— _Ah…nombres. Una vez tuvimos nombres. Yo era Hagno, ¡la primera de las nueve!_ _—_ hablo nuevamente la ninfa principal

— _¿_ _Las nueve?_ _—_ repitió Jason

— _S_ _omos las originales nueve, Jason Grace, las que asistieron al nacimiento de tu padre_ _—_ respondió Hagno con una sonrisa cruel

— _¿Ustedes estaban allí cuando nació?_

— _Sí, Zeus nos prometió gloria y reconocimiento por haberlo criado—_ masculla la ninfa _—_ _Cuando Roma llegó al poder, fuimos invitadas aquí. Un hijo de Júpiter nos tentó con favores. Un nuevo hogar, prometió. ¡Roma va a durar para siempre!_ _—_ gruñe con furia reprimida _—_ _Salimos de nuestros pozos y manantiales sencillos en el monte Liceo. ¡Durante siglos, nuestras vidas fueron una maravilla! Fiestas, los sacrificios en honor, vestidos y joyas nuevas cada semana. Todos los semidioses de Roma coqueteaban con nosotros y nos honraban_ _—_ dirige sus centellantes ojos purpura directamente a Penny _—_ _Pero Roma no duró. Nuestra villa de maestría fue abandonada y demolida. Nos olvidaron, sepultadas bajo la tierra, sin salida alguna. Nuestras fuentes de vida se dirigían a este lugar. Nuestro viejo maestro nunca nos liberó. Durante siglos, nos hemos marchitado aquí en la oscuridad, sed…mucha sed._

Penny podía sentir su propia garganta secándose.

— _Debe haber sido terrible. Pero nosotros no somos sus enemigos. Si podemos ayudar…_

Penny realmente debería sentarse con Piper y hacerle entender que no puede arreglar todo usando el encanto vocal. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de seres antiguos y poderosos.

— _¿sabes lo que pasa en la mente de una ninfa, cuando ella se encuentra atrapada en la oscuridad, sin nada para alimentarse, solo el odio, nada de beber solo pensamientos de violencia? Sí, querida. Nos van a ayudar._

— _Penny es una hija de Poseidon—_ dijo Piper intentando otro método _—_ _Tal vez pueda convocarles una nueva fuente de agua_

La ninfa la ignora a favor de mirar a Jason.

— _Tú, hijo de Júpiter, por la traición horrible de tus predecesores que nos trajeron aquí, deberás pagar. Conozco los poderes del dios del cielo. ¡Yo lo crie desde bebé! Una vez, las ninfas controlaban la lluvia por encima de nuestros pozos y manantiales. Cuando haya terminado contigo, vamos a tener ese poder de nuevo_

La ninfa siguió hablando, pero Penny ya no estaba escuchando. Afrodita le había dicho que la razón por la que todo lo sentía tan intensamente se debía a su bendición. Así que centro todo su ser en lo que trasmitían las ninfas.

Fue como un choque. Penny quería vomitar ante el grado de sufrimiento de las ninfas.

Si querían venganza.

Si estaban resentidas.

Pero sobre todo estaban con el corazón roto.

Al igual que Penny, sus corazones habían sido destruidos por un hijo del cielo que las uso y dejo a cargo de su familia solo por prestigió, para olvidarlas cuando ya no las necesito.

Penny podía relacionarse con eso.

— _¡De los tres, vamos a beber!_

Los nueve nichos brillaban. Las ninfas desaparecieron, y una enfermiza agua oscura como el petróleo comenzó a inundar toda la habitación.

El agua subía de forma alarmante. Pronto los tres habían tenido que pararse sobre los nichos para evitar quedar bajo la espesa masa negra.

— _Voy a tratar de ver si hay una forma de drenarlo desde el fondo—_ anuncia Penny sumergiéndose sin esperar respuesta alguna

Lo primero que nota es que no puede respirar. Lo segundo es que puede sentir como toda su energía vital es rápidamente absorbida.

Como un sacrificio.

El recuerdo de Luke clavando su daga sobre su punto de Aquiles cruza por su mente.

¿Era eso?

¿Debía sacrificarse al igual que Luke?

Había tres semidioses, pero las ninfas no necesitaban tres sacrificios.

Solo uno que les brindara el agua purificada que necesitaban para sanar.

Sin demora regresa a la superficie, tosiendo con fuerza por el poder del agua.

Jason la jala a su lado de inmediato.

— _¿Qué paso?_

— _Esta maldita—_ explico Penny _—No podemos luchar contra ella_

— _¿Quieres decir…?_

— _Debemos purificar esta agua_

— _¿Pero cómo?—_ inquirió Piper quien parecía entender la idea de Penny

— _El cuerno—_ musito Penny sintiendo como dicho objeto aparecía atado a su pierna, lo sujeta y lo alza para que este en medio de los tres _—Debemos pensar en purificarlas…sanarlas_

Tanto Jason como Piper asienten. Ambos colocan sus manos sobre las de Penny y cierran los ojos para una mejor concentración.

Penny puede ver como sus rostros lucen demacrados, como si su energía estuviera siendo drenada. Sabe que si pudiera verse al espejo estaría igual que ellos además de aterrada por estar en el primer cuerpo de agua que no se siente seguro para ella.

Reprimiendo un suspiro centra todos los pensamientos positivos que tiene en el cuerno.

Puede sentir como el agua comienza a salir del cuerno. La habitación se va llenando más y más rápido.

Es algo triste pensar que ahí acabara su vida. Las ninfas quieren que alguien se entregue por ellas y Penny está dispuesta a ello.

Abre los ojos por un segundo.

La cabeza de Piper está medio hundida. Penny apenas se mantiene sobre el agua porque no ha dejado de hacer lo posible por flotar. A su otro lado Jason la está mirando.

Penny puede sentir su corazón quebrarse.

Es diferente a toda la situación con Theo. Aquí su corazón no se quiebra porque alguien la traiciono. Su corazón se quiebra porque va a tener que sacrificar la oportunidad que Jason representaba.

Con eso en mente solo puede aferrarse aún más al cuerno y dejarse ir.

Lo último que ve antes de que la espesa agua negra la hundiera, son los aun resplandecientes ojos de Jason.

La negrura cubría todo.

Penny no podía ver nada hasta que Hagno está nuevamente frente a ella.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _Trato de sanarte—_ susurra Penny sin saber cómo puede hablar en medio de todo ese veneno

— _Puedo ver tu corazón Penélope Jackson, todo el sufrimiento que has estado acumulando—_ murmuro la ninfa _—Y ahora sacrificas aquello prometido por la diosa del amor_

— _Tenía que hacerlo_

— _De la misma forma en que debías morir por los dioses a los dieciséis—_ consulta la ninfa _—igual que cuando recibías las palizas de tu padrastro para que no golpee a tu madre, como soportabas todos esos años de amenazas sobre lo que te haría cuando seas mayor…igual que ahora caminas al mayor de tus sacrificios_

Penny no dice nada, no hay nada que pueda decir a su favor.

La gran profecía en la que estuvo involucrada había sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones de la que no esperaba salir vida. La vida con Gabe maloliente tampoco fue un campo de rosas, pero ella lo había soportado por su amada madre.

Y si tuviera que hacer todo de nuevo, lo haría con gusto. Porque sus seres queridos se mantendrían a salvo.

— _Gracias Penélope Jackson_

El aspecto momificado de la ninfa va desapareciendo dando paso a una hermosa joven de ojos claros como el agua cristalina.

— _Sigue la ruta que se ha abierto, no tardes mucho pues desaparecerá y no podrás alcanzar a los gigantes_

La ninfa desaparece al terminar de hablar.

Penny recién puede ver como toda el agua se ha drenado. Entonces escucha los gritos de Piper. Jason está ahí tendido sin reaccionar.

Por un segundo se paraliza. El sacrificó debía ser ella no Jason. Pero su susto inicial desaparece cuando se da cuenta que el agua dentro de Jason está ahí, tranquilamente esperando ser liberada.

Con decisión se acerca y separa a una medio histérica Piper.

Coloca una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Jason, siente donde está alojada el agua y se acerca. Suavemente deposita sus labios sobre los de Jason, evaporando toda el agua acumulada en su interior.

Puede sentir a Jason tensarse cuando el ozono predomina en el ambiente. Un rayo cae directo sobre ellos, pero Penny solo siente una leve corriente que la recorre. Jason ha desviado la electricidad a su propio cuerpo.

— _Gracias—_ musita Jason

— _No conviertas esto es una costumbre Grace—_ se burla Penny sonriendo _—No siempre puedo salvarte_

— _Prometo ser yo quien lo haga la próxima vez_

Penny ríe levemente mientas ayuda al romano a ponerse de pie. Recién ahí recuerda con algo de culpa que la hija de Afrodita está con ellos.

Piper parece no saber que pensar, hay una serie de expresiones que cruzan por su rostro de forma rápida. Al final parece decidir no pensar en nada.

Así que los tres atravesaron la puerta abierta en camino a salvar a Nico Di Angelo.


	5. Chapter 5

El camino que se abrió por el ninfeo los condujo hasta una enorme habitación llena de enormes maquinarias que fácilmente serian el sueño húmedo Leo Valdez.

En los altos techos colgaban varias jaulas que contenían animales mortales y mitológicos por igual.

Sin embargo, lo que les interesaba estaba ubicado al otro extremo de la habitación.

En medio de dos grandes sillas que simulaban ser horribles tronos, estaba una vasija de bronce lo suficientemente grande para mantener el cuerpo de una persona.

— _Miren—_ señala Penny _—Ahí debe estar Nico_

— _Se ve demasiado fácil—_ murmura Jason mirando alrededor

— _Pero no tenemos otra opción ¿verdad?—_ consulto Piper mirando con miedo a las jaulas sobre ellos

— _No si queremos salvar a Nico—_ concordó Penny

Con lentitud se desplazaron por la habitación, procurando evitar cualquiera de los aparatos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Cuando están cerca de la mitad, una enorme plataforma comienza a descender. En ella esta uno de los gigantes.

— _¡Llegan justo para el evento principal!—_ chilla el gigante con alegría _—Yo, el gran Efialtes les doy la bienvenida_

— _Sí, gracias—_ respondió Penny sintiendo como Jason y Piper la flanqueaban _—La verdad es que solo hemos venido por Nico y de ahí debemos seguir nuestro camino, estamos un poco contra el tiempo_

— _Una verdadera lastima—_ se burló el gigante _—¿Otis, dónde estas?_

Del suelo comenzó a ascender el segundo gigante. A diferencia de Efialtes, quien portaba la camisa hawaiana más horrible que alguna vez habían tenido la desgracia de ver, Otis estaba usando un traje de bailarina de ballet. Penny nunca antes había odiado tanto lo apretado que eran los leotardos azules.

— _¿Qué en el nombre de los titanes estás usando?—_ exclamo Efialtes con el mismo horror que debía estar plasmado en el rostro de los tres semidioses presentes

— _Nada expresa mejor el Armagedón que el ballet—_ se defendió Otis haciendo un fallido intento de posar como bailarina

—…— Efialtes gruñe soltando palabras que sonaban mucho más antiguas que el griego o el latín, antes de voltear con una sonrisa forzada hacia los semidioses _—Pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermano por su…desafortunado gusto en moda_

— _No hay problema—_ musita Penny tratando de bloquear la imagen frente a ella _—Respecto a Nico…_

— _Oh sí, no hace nada y realmente solo nos arruina el espectáculo de esa forma—_ Efialtes le hace una señal a su hermano _—Otis, libéralo_

Para sorpresa de Penny, el otro gigante se acercó al jarrón y sin problema lo voltea ocasionando que Nico caiga de golpe contra el suelo.

Contra toda lógica, e ignorando el peligro que corría, Penny se apresura en llegar junto al hijo de Hades para comprobar que siguiera vivo. Lo estaba, gracias a todos los dioses, Nico seguía vivo y lo demostró al moverse levemente ante la voz de Penny.

Recién ahí, la hija de Poseidon se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta Otis.

— _Podríamos haber usado eso como una escena de rescate dramático—_ se quejó con su hermano _—Un par de giros y volteretas nos habrían dado una perfecta puesta de ballet_

— _Cállate Otis—_ regaño Efialtes _—Todos saben que la hija de Poseidon está destinada al hijo de Zeus, por eso Gea los escogió como sus sacrificios_

Penny siente como su cuerpo se tensa ante la nueva información. ¿Cómo ellos…?

— _No vamos a ser el sacrificio de nadie—_ exclama Jason liberando su espada

— _Es una suerte que digas eso—_ se burló Efialtes _—Hemos decidido que Gea tendrá que conformarse con alguno de sus amigos, porque ustedes tres morirán en nuestro espectáculo_

Penny convierte su broche en espada y trata de atacar a Otis pero el gigante junto a su hermano se traslada al otro extremo de la habitación.

Penny y Jason rápidamente cargaron contra los gigantes. Jason contra Otis, Penny contra Efialtes. Piper fue directo a Nico para ayudarlo.

Los gigantes tenían varios trucos en su habitación. Los animales y los monstruos fueron soltados casi de inmediato. Lo bueno era que los gigantes habían tenido a las criaturas tan muertas de hambre que la falta de energía evitaba que atacaran o se movieran mucho.

En un intento desesperado por detener todo, Penny nota un artilugio que contenía un cartel "GRANDES EXPLOSIONES PARA EL FIN DE ROMA"

Sin mucho que perder, corre hacia el arma y dispara a uno de los gigantes.

Para su suerte, el arma funciona perfecto eliminando varios monstruos y convirtiendo en polvo momentánea a los gigantes.

Jason corre a su lado.

— _¿Estás bien?—_ consulta preocupado

— _Yo no era la que estaba a punto de ser empalada por una horrible bailarina de ballet—_ se medió burló Penny buscando cualquier herida mortal en el chico. Era una suerte que Jason lograra esquivar cada ataque de la lanza de Otis

El rugido de ambos gigantes reformándose los pone en alerta. Ambos se colocan espalda con espalda, alzando sus espadas.

— _Podemos hacer esto todo el día, Penélope Jackson—_ gruño Efialtes _—Sin un dios de su lado no podemos morir…ustedes por otra parte…—_ sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes colmilludos _—Serán la matanza mejor orquestada para el despertar de Gea dentro de un mes_

— _El primero de agosto nuestra madre despertará y ninguno de ustedes podrá impedirlo—_ continuo Otis sujetando su lanza con fuerza

— _No vamos a rendirnos—_ respondió Jason con furia _—Los cortaremos en pedazos las veces que sea necesario_

— _Tiene razón—_ lo apoyo Penny _—Con o sin un dios de nuestro lado, no los dejaremos ganar_

El silencio auspiciante se adueñó de la habitación. Un ligero olor a uva recorrió el ambiente, entonces se escuchó una voz.

— _Supongo que tienen suerte de que este aquí_

En medio del podio donde Piper trataba de ayudar a Nico, se apareció Dionisio o mejor dicho Baco, pues Penny noto que traía la misma forma que durante su encuentro en Kansas.

— _¡Dionisio!—_ chillo uno de los gigantes

— _Baco en realidad, mi viejo amigo—_ respondió perezoso el dios

— _No puedes estar aquí. ¡Gea los ha dejado en nada!_

— _Estoy aquí por tu falta de estilo Efialtes—_ se burló el dios _—Honestamente si supieran armar un verdadero show no me tomaría las molestias de venir a enseñarles_

— _¿Cómo te atreves?_

Baco ignora al indignado gigante a favor antes de que una nube purpura lo envolviera junto a Piper y Nico.

El suelo comienza a retumbar y alzarse como si de una gran plataforma se tratara. El techo se abrió en una serie de paneles. La luz del sol ingresó. El aire brillaba como un espejismo.

Penny podía escuchar el rugido de una multitud animada.

El suelo donde estaban parados se abre paso hasta quedar en medio de las ruinas de un coliseo.

Pero no se trataba de cualquier coliseo. Era _El Coliseo_.

La Casilla del emperador estaba cubierta con seda, flanqueada por banderas y águilas reales. El rugido de aplausos vino de miles de brillantes fantasmas púrpuras, los Lares de Roma traídos de vuelta para una presentación repetida.

Respiraderos se abrieron en el suelo y rociaron arena al otro lado del escenario. Enormes pilares se levantaron, montañas de yeso, columnas de piedra, y un pequeño lago apareció a un lado.

Penny y Jason estaban juntos frente a los gigantes gemelos.

Desde el palco del emperador, Dionisio se presentó callando a la multitud. Usaba una toga morada y una corona dorada de laureles. A su costado tanto Nico como Piper estaban siendo revisados por unas ninfas vestidas de enfermeras, mientras un sátiro servía comidas al dios.

— _¡Ahora semidioses!—_ exclama Baco _—Demuestren su valía para recibir mi apoyo. Hera ha puesto la esperanza del Olimpo sobre ustedes, deseo ver que tan acertada estaba_

Penny podía sentir como la ira invadía su cuerpo. De todos los dioses que podían venir a ayudar, tenía que ser el tipo del vino.

A su lado Jason estaba igual de furioso que ella.

— _Vas a quedarte ahí cobarde—_ exclamo uno de los gigantes

— _No tiene caso que me involucre hasta que sea necesario_

Con un rugido los gigantes comienzan a atacar. Alzan una montaña y la avientan contra los semidioses.

Penny y Jason no pueden hacer más que zambullirse en una de las zangas del coliseo para evitar ser aplastados.

— _¿Cómo hacemos?—_ consulta Jason mirando hacia los gigantes _—Voy por Otis otra vez o esta vez prefieres pelear tú con él_

Francamente Penny quería decirle que tomaran a Nico y a Piper para luego salir de ahí. Dejar a los dioses con sus problemas era lo más sensato. Ya no ser simples peones que tienen que actuar para su diversión.

Pero Penny no podía hacer eso.

El mundo dependía de que ellos tuvieran éxito en la loca cruzada que Hera les puso.

"… _Roma querida, siempre estuviste destinada a llegar a Roma…"_

Las palabras de Venus rondaron su cabeza durante unos segundos. ¿Quiso decir la diosa que llegar ahí siempre fue el plan? ¿Hablaba metafóricamente del campamento Júpiter?

No.

Penny sabe que ninguna de esas conjeturas es cierta. Una mirada a Jason lo aclara. Penny estaba destinada a encontrarlo. Porque, así como Penny se sentía ciento por ciento griega…Jason era la representación fiel de lo que Roma significaba.

Su destino siempre fue encontrarse con Jason.

— _Debemos permanecer juntos—_ musita la ojiverde _—Ambos contra Otis que es el más débil_

— _¿Y Efialtes?_

— _El viento es fuerte y puedo sentir el agua corriendo bajo nosotros_

Jason se echa a reír. Se acerca y la besa.

No es un beso de "ahora o nunca" como el que Penny compartió con Theo en el laberinto. O uno de "por si alguno muere" como el que Penny le dio al mayor de los hijos del cielo mientras se acercaban a enfrentar a Kronos.

Tampoco se parece al beso de "una vez en la vida" que Rachel le robo antes de que iniciara todo el enfrentamiento final con el titán del tiempo.

Ese beso con Jason, es solo eso. Un beso, sin significado oculto. Dado por el simple placer de hacerlo. Con la naturalidad y tranquilidad que implican una repetición futura sin necesidad de un peligro inminente para lograrlo.

—¿A la de tres?

—¿Por qué esperar?

Con una sonrisa salvaje salieron a enfrentarse a los gigantes.

Ambos gemelos habían levantado otra montaña de yeso y estaban esperando el momento preciso para lanzarla. Penny controló una tubería de agua a punto de estallar a sus pies, sacudiendo el suelo. Jasón envió una ráfaga de viento contra el pecho de Efialtes. El gigante cayó hacia atrás y Otis perdió su agarre en la montaña, que rápidamente se derrumbó encima de su hermano.

La multitud rugió con aprobación.

— _¡Hey Otis!—_ grito Penny llamando su atención _—¡Eres un horrible bailarin!_

Con un grito furioso Otis levantó su lanza y la arrojó, pero estaba demasiado enojado para apuntar correctamente. Jason aprovecho el descuido y la desvió hacia el lago.

Como si de una mente propia se tratara, ambos semidioses retrocedieron hacia el agua, gritando insultos que ocasionaran la persecución del gigante.

Otis cargó hacia ellos sin darse cuenta de la trampa.

Para cuando lo noto, era demasiado tarde. Jason llamó al viento, usando el impulso mismo del gigante para empujarlo al agua. Mientras Otis luchaba por levantarse, Penny y Jason atacaron al unísono. Ellos se lanzaron al gigante clavando sus espadas en su cabeza.

De inmediato, el gigante estalla en polvo. Penny crea un remolino en el lago para evitar que la esencia de Otis se reforme con rapidez. Apenas la cabeza del gigante se formaba sobre el agua, era sorprendido con un rayo convocado por Jason.

En eso Efialtes se levanta bramando de ira.

Jason convocó otro rayo, pero Efialtes lo atrapó en su lanza y desvió la explosión. Golpeó una columna de piedra fuera de su camino como una pila de bloques de construcción.

Penny trató de mantener la agitación en el lago. No quería que Otis se uniera a su hermano, pero como Efialtes se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, no le quedó otra opción.

Junto a Jason cargaron contra el gigante. Se lanzaron en torno a Efialtes, punzando y cortando en un difuminado de oro y de bronce, pero el gigante paró cada golpe.

— _¡No van a ganar!—_ rugió Efialtes

Penny arremetió, cortando la lanza del gigante por la mitad. Efialtes no se inmutó, en su lugar logro empujar a Penny con uno de los extremos.

Penny cae al piso perdiendo su espada en el proceso.

Jason trata de tomar ventaja, pero Efialtes es más rápido. Corta con la punta de su lanza el pecho de Jason, rasgando su camisa púrpura por la mitad. Jason se tambaleó, mirando la delgada línea de sangre en su esternón. Efialtes le dio una patada hacia atrás.

Penny grita el nombre de Jason mientras se acerca lo más que puede.

Efialtes se para frete a ellos. Cada mitad de su lanza rota apunta a sus cabezas. Penny siente entumecido su cuerpo por el golpe anterior y la espada de Jason se había deslizado por el piso de la arena.

Penny dirige su mirada a Baco. El dios trae una sonrisa divertida mientras toma su bebida y come doritos. Ella quiere maldecirlo, pero por encima del palco nota un gran óvalo oscuro descendiendo con rapidez.

Penny puede sentir como el alivio la invade.

El Argos II ha llegado a su rescate.

— _Me asegurare de que sufran una muerte lenta y dolorosa—_ gruño con ojos enloquecidos el gigante

— _Tal vez debas mirar detrás de ti primero—_ se burló Penny

La ballesta del Argos II ardía con fuego verde.

Con rapidez, Jason se lanza sobre Penny haciéndolos caer dentro de unas de las trincheras y utiliza su cuerpo para cubrir a la chica.

Una gran explosión sacude el coliseo junto al grito incrédulo del gigante.

Con cuidado Jason asoma la cabeza para ver el resultado. Efialtes yacía carbonizado y gimiendo en el piso de la arena, la arena a su alrededor estaba grabada en un halo de vidrio por el calor del fuego griego. Otis se hundía en el lago, tratando de re-formase, por sus brazos hacia abajo, parecía un charco de avena quemada.

Penny se asoma junto a Jason cuando el chico deja de cubrirla por completo. La multitud fantasmal ovaciona con fuerza mientras el Argos II aterriza en medio de la arena. Leo, Hazel y Frank están parados en la cubierta con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. El entrenador Hedge rugía alegremente en la plataforma de tiro, agitando el puño en el aire y gritando de felicidad por haber podido explotar algo.

Penny no puede dejar de sonreír antes de voltear desafiante al palco del emperador.

— _¿Eso fue suficiente o quieres que hagamos algo más?_

— _He decidido que son mis socios dignos para este combate—_ hablo el dios parándose y limpiando las migajas de comida de su toga

— _¿Socios?—_ Gruñó Jason _—¡Usted no hizo nada!_

Baco se acercó al borde del lago. El agua se drenó al instante, dejando un montón de Otis con la derrota plasmada en su rostro. Baco se abrió paso hasta el fondo y miró a la multitud.

La multitud se burlaba, gritaba y señalaba con el pulgar hacia abajo.

Baco eligió la opción más entretenida. Golpeó la cabeza de Otis con su piña personal, y la pila gigante de harina de Otis se desintegró completamente.

La multitud se volvió loca. Baco salió del lago y se acercó a Efialtes, repitiendo el mismo proceso que son su hermano.

Los fantasmas aplaudieron y lanzaron confeti espectral mientras Baco caminó alrededor de la cancha con los brazos en alto triunfalmente, exultante en la adoración. Sonrió a los semidioses.

— _¡Eso, amigos míos, es un espectáculo! Y por supuesto que hice algo. ¡Maté a dos gigantes!_

Jason parecía querer golpear al dios así que Penny lo retiene del brazo.

Leo, Hazel y Frank desembarcaban del buque mientras la multitud de fantasmas desapareció. Piper y Nico lucharon un poro para bajar de la caja del emperador a la par que las renovaciones mágicas del Coliseo comenzaron a convertirse en niebla. El piso de la arena se mantuvo sólido, pero por lo demás el estadio parecía como si no se hubiera organizado una buena matanza de gigantes durante eones.

— _Eso fue divertido. Tienen mi permiso para continuar su viaje—_ anuncio Baco con grandeza

— _¿Su permiso?—_ Gruñó Penny sin poder evitarlo

— _Sí—_ exclamo Baco _—Aunque tu viaje puede ser un poco más complicado hija de Neptuno_

— _Poseidon—_ corrigio Penny sin saber cómo tomar las palabras del dios

— _Como soy un ser benévolo les diré que deben ir_ al _estacionamiento detrás del edificio de Emmanuel—_ continuo Baco como si Penny no hubiera hablado _—Ahí podrán encontrar a sus otros compañeros._ _Ahora, adiós, mis amigos—_ su mirada se enfoca en Penny _—ah, sí. Buena suerte con lo que les espera_

El dios se vaporizó en una nube que olía un poco a zumo de uva.

Penny corrió a ver como estaba Nico.

El hijo de Hades andaba muy demacrado, pero con ayuda de Jason y Frank lograron subirlo a bordo del barco.

Leo les conto la loca aventura que tuvieron y en la cual les mostraron una visión donde aparecía Annabeth con una aparente pierna rota junto a Theo.

Penny no debería sentirse así, pero no puede evitar la leve molestia. Ella y Annabeth habían discutido mil veces porque la hija de Atenea insistía en que debía ir sola a su misión, y aun así se lleva al hijo de Zeus con ella.

Realmente Penny se estaba preguntando si Annabeth la alejaba a propósito o era de forma inconsciente.

Una vez Leo termino con su explicación, Nico se abrió paso.

— _Yo, solo quería agradecerles…_

— _Ni lo digas Nico—_ se apresuró en decir Penny acercándose al chico _—Ya estás a salvo_

— _Pero aun quiero saber porque no le dijo a nadie que conocía los dos campamentos—_ dijo Jason ganándose una mirada molesta de Penny

— _Papá me lo mostro…dijo que lo necesitaría y nadie debía saber…creí que lo decía por Hazel—_ tartamudea Nico en medio de leves toses _—Pero creo que fue más para que descubriera las puertas de la muerte_

— _¿Las encontraste?_

— L _as puertas de la muerte tienen dos lados, uno en el mundo de los mortales, uno en el Inframundo. La parte mortal del portal está en Grecia. Está fuertemente custodiada por las fuerzas de Gea—_ comenzó a explicar Nico _—De ahí es por donde me sacaron y luego trasladaron a Roma_

— _¿En Grecia, donde exactamente esta la puerta?—_ consulto Piper quien había estado callada todo ese rato

— _La casa de Hades. Es un templo subterráneo en Epiro. Puedo marcarla en un mapa, pero el lado mortal del portal no es el problema. En el inframundo, las puertas de la muerte están en... en..._

Penny no necesitaba que Nico lo dijera. Podía sentirlo tan claramente como cuando estuvo a punto de caer a los doce años en su primera vez dentro del inframundo. Lo recordaba a la perfección por cada sueño semidiós que tuvo durante los últimos cinco años.

— _El Tartaro—_ completo Penny _—la parte más profunda del inframundo_

— _Me tiraron al pozo Penny…las cosas que vi_

La hija de Poseidon no duda en abrazar al chico para calmarlo.

Años atrás, cuando salvo a Nico y su hermana Bianca de las garras de una manticora, se convirtió en la salvadora del chico. Luego cuando termino la misión del rescate de Artemisa que se llevó la vida de dos cazadoras, Zoe y Phoebe, Bianca Di Angelo dio un paso al frente convirtiéndose en la nueva teniente. Dejando atrás a su pequeño hermano que no entendía por qué lo dejaban. La mirada perdida de Nico fue lo único que Penny necesito para tomar la posta y hacerse cargo del niño.

Theo siempre odio que Penny prácticamente obligara/adoptara a Nico a vivir con ella y su madre. Le preocupaba un poco que Jason tomara la misma postura que su hermano.

Pero al parecer sus temores eran infundados. Jason no parecía molesto, más bien parecía haber estado esperando algo como aquello. Probablemente por todo lo que debió escuchar en el campamento.

Nico explico un poco más sobre las puertas y como debían cerrarse por ambos lados para que todo funcione.

— _Bien, de momento pongamos a un lado todo lo que tiene que ver con las puertas y centrémonos en ir por Annabeth—_ ordeno Penny ante la pesadumbre que los estaba embargando por la aparente misión suicida que les esperaba

Dejaron a Nico descansando en la habitación de Hazel. Penny y Jason se quedaron en la cocina comiendo y bebiendo para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en la batalla.

Piper estaba rondando, parecía querer decir algo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Eso solo hacía que Penny se sintiera culpable.

— _Supongo que Annabeth no tiene que preocuparse—_ finalmente dijo Piper _—te resulto fácil cambiar a un hermano por otro_

Y hasta ahí llegaba la lastima de Penny.

— _Annabeth sospechaba que podrías tratar de usar a Jason para darle celos a Theo pero no creí que realmente fueras capaz…_

— _Mira Piper—_ la interrumpió Penny luego de indicarle a Jason que guardara silencio _—Lo que paso entre Theo y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo. La versión de Theo está muy lejos de la realidad, pero supongo que ya elegiste tu lado así que ni me molestare en explicarte—_ tomo un poco de agua _—Por otro lado, tengo entendido que Jason y tú terminaron, así que realmente no tendrías que estar aquí armando una escena_

— _Pensaba que Jason solo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse por mi uso involuntario del encanto vocal…no creí que aprovecharías eso para…_

— _Si bien, debes controlar mejor tus poderes—_ refuto Penny sin querer ponerse a discutir sobre la "falta de control" de la otra chica

La discusión hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Leo aviso que llegaron al estacionamiento indicado.

Destruyeron el estacionamiento para encontrar a Annabeth y Theo casi sin energía en medio del piso de la caverna subterránea. Una enorme estatua de Atenea estaba prolijamente parada a un lado.

Se dieron las explicaciones de cada misión mientras se organizaban para meter la estatua dentro del Argos II.

Piper no dejaba de alabar a Annabeth sobre todo lo que había logrado con un tobillo roto. Muchas alabanzas en tonos muy altos.

Penny las ignoro en favor de ver a Jason y Frank volando con cuerdas para atar al orgullo de Atenea.

Un escalofrío recorre a Penny. Como si algo fuera a pasar.

A su lado, Nico y Hazel la miran como si sintieran lo mismo.

Desliza su mirada por la caverna, nada parece fuera de lugar.

Entonces lo nota. Un delgado hilo se alza sobre el abismo por el que según Annabeth había caído Aracne. El hilo parece ir directo a la hija de Atenea.

Annabeth, podía haber sido una mala amiga para Penny últimamente. Pero Penny nunca se perdonaría si dejaba que algo le pasara pudiendo evitarlo.

— _¡Annabeth cuidado!_

Penny grita mientras empuja a la otra chica. El hijo rodea la pierna de Penny creando una fuerte malla de telaraña en medio de un segundo.

Entonces la jala.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Penny se encuentra arrastrada hasta el borde del abismo. A duras penas logra sostenerse de un peñasco, pero sabe que no resistirá mucho tiempo.

Necesitan a alguien desde el Tartaro para cerrar por completo las puertas. La advertencia de Venus y lo dicho por Baco empieza a cobrar sentido para Penny.

Encima suyo escucha gritar a sus amigos. Nico y Hazel se asoman y tratan de alcanzarla, pero es imposible.

Alguien grita que la estatua se está hundiendo también.

Penny sabe que no van a poder ayudarla. Era importante que la estatua llegue a su sitio para que ambos campos puedan estar en paz. No podían perderla después de todos los problemas que pasaron para conseguirla.

— _¡Nico!—_ chilla Penny _—¡Debes llevarlos a las puertas!_

— _¡Estás loca!_

— _Los veré ahí—_ insiste Penny sabiendo que estaba pidiendo demasiado al chico _—Lo prometo, estaré ahí_

Hazel grita aterrada cuando la mano de Penny cede.

La hija de Poseidon puede sentir como el peñasco se desliza de sus dedos y la fuerza que tira de su pierna es más insistente.

Ella cae.

Alza la vista esperando ver a Nico y poder asegurarle que regresara, pero en su lugar ve a Jason zambulléndose hacia ella.

El hijo de Jupiter la rodea de la cintura y trata de alzarse con ella a cuestas.

— _Jason—_ dice Penny sorprendida _—La estatua…_

— _Te dije que mi prioridad siempre serias tú_

Penny quisiera poder llorar en ese momento. Las emociones que la embargan son tan fuertes.

Ambos van a caer. Lo saben, el abismo es profundo y su fuerza está evitando que Jason pueda mantenerse a flote.

— _No me sueltes—_ suplica Penny

— _Nunca_

Entonces simplemente dejan de luchar y en medio de un abrazo dejan que el abismo los consuma.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Theodore Grace despertó, luego de ser un pino por varios años, lo primero que vio fue una bonita niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

La niña, como averiguo más tarde, era Penélope Jackson hija de Poseidón y niña de la profecía.

Theo no negara lo aliviado que estuvo cuando se enteró que la salvación del mundo ya no caía sobre sus hombros. Lo sentía por la niña, pero él era feliz de no tener esa carga.

Eso fue el inicio de todo.

Durante la misión de rescate de Artemisa y Annabeth, Theo descubrió que se sentía atraído por la hija de Poseidon. Que su viejo amigo, y ahora traidor, Luke Castellan pareciera estar en su misma situación solo hacía que codiciara más a la chica.

El egoísmo era después de todo parte de los hijos de Zeus.

Y era ese mismo egoísmo lo que le hacía resentir la presencia de Nico Di Angelo, luego de ver como Penny prácticamente lo adoptara cuando la hermana de Nico lo dejara por las cazadoras.

El niño posiblemente no merecía su desprecio, pero no podía evitarlo cuando claramente acaparaba la atención de Penny, sin contar que Annabeth le confeso que Nico estaba enamorado de la hija de Poseidon.

Pero Theo tenía una ventaja sobre Di Angelo y Castellan. Penny parecía sentir atracción por él.

Theo siempre ha sabido aprovechar lo que sea que los destinos pongan en su camino. Así que no duda en comenzar a coquetear con la hija de Poseidon cada vez que se le presentara una oportunidad.

Si se lo preguntan, él hace un buen trabajo.

Pero entonces tienen la misión del laberinto, con ello un tenso almuerzo con Hera.

Después de aquel almuerzo todo cambio.

Theo no dejo que su mente se disperse a ningún lado hasta que Penny lo besa poco antes de que el monte Saint Helens explote.

Regresar al campamento para dar la noticia es horrible. Es más horrible ver como todo el campamento se derrumba como si su única esperanza hubiera desaparecido.

Es ahí cuando Theo, por primera vez, piensa ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todos sufren tanto por la hija de Poseidon?

Él era un hijo de Zeus, él era poderoso, era fuerte, era la mejor opción.

Pero no era Penélope. Y todo el campo se aseguraba en recordárselo.

Penélope regreso. El campamento mestizo volvió a cobrar vida.

Theo nunca fue tomado en cuenta.

Ella le había sonreído con timidez y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando Theo solo quería saber por qué todos la consideraban mejor que él.

No dejo ver sus celos. Le devolvió la sonrisa como siempre hacia, disfrutando que a pesar de todo siguiera teniendo cierto poder sobre ella.

Pero Penélope no se detenía.

Su fuerza crecía día a día. Su fe en los dioses, su apoyo en el campamento. Su confianza en que podría hacerle frente a Kronos…

Todo eso irritaba a Theo.

Las salidas y los besos no hacían nada para aplacar el sentimiento de cólera que embargaba al hijo de Zeus. Aun cuando Theo quería más, no se atrevía a presionar a la chica.

Eso lo rebajaría al mismo nivel de Luke.

Entonces llego el momento de la batalla.

Semidioses corrían a diestra y siniestra. Los monstruos atacaban por todos lados.

Los dioses, sabios ellos, habían ido a enfrentarse al Tifón, dejando a todo el grupo de semidioses frente a la mayor fuerza de Kronos.

Penélope apareció con una fuerza inesperada luego de que Nico la convenciera de bañarse en el estigio y conseguir la maldición de Aquiles.

El enfrentamiento fue brutal.

Finalmente, Nico, Annabeth, Penélope y Theo subieron hasta el Olimpo para enfrentarse a Kronos.

Nico y Annabeth salieron corriendo del ascensor. Theo detuvo a la hija de Poseidon por un último beso, había una posibilidad de que cualquiera muriera en esa batalla.

Pero no. Ambos vivieron.

Luke murió como un héroe confesando su amor por Penélope.

Le ofrecieron la divinidad a Penélope la cual rechazo en favor de los indeterminados.

La sangre de Theo hirvió.

Zeus nunca se había preocupado por Theo y ahí estaba ofreciéndole la divinidad a la hija de Poseidon, para colmo hace caso a su petición luego de rechazar la generosa oferta.

Todos regresan al campamento.

Lo primero que Theo hace es descargar su frustración con una hija de Afrodita.

— _Penny nos vio—_ dijo Drew cuando acabaron

— _No voy a dejar a Penélope por ti_

— _No es como si lo quisiera—_ se burló Drew _—Silena me pidió que ayudara a Penny a darse cuenta de la clase de chico que eres—_ sonrió con malicia _—y sin importar lo que creas sobre mi o mis hermanas…todas podemos ver que Penny se merece a alguien mejor que tú—_ amplía su sonrisa mientras mira a Theo directamente a los ojos _—No olvides decirle a Penny la verdad sobre esto cuando pregunte_

Theo no entendió hasta horas más tarde, cuando una furiosa Penélope lo encaro, que cayó presa de un encanto vocal.

Admitir su culpa ante Penélope nunca estuvo en sus planes. Que la niña tuviera suficiente orgullo para dejarlo tampoco lo imagino.

¿Cuántas veces su madre regresaba con Zeus a pesar de que el dios se iba con otras actrices?

Por qué Penélope no podía ser así.

No importaba. Un mes después Penélope desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

— _¿Por qué Clarisse te culpa de la desaparición de Penny?_

La pregunta de Annabeth no fue sorpresa. Ciertamente, la hija de Ares había sido la primera en culpar a Theo. Al parecer ella sabía todo el lio entre la hija de Poseidon y él. Clarisse había escogido un bando.

Pero Theo no podía permitir que Annabeth esté en su contra.

— _Fue un error Annabeth—_ Theo siempre ha sabido como manipular a la hija de Atenea, era algo que él y Luke solían hacer para que la más joven no comprendiera todo lo que hacían para sobrevivir antes de llegar al campamento _—Drew me tendió una trampa con su encanto vocal. Estaba tan agotado por la batalla que no pude resistirme. Penny nos vio, pero no quiso escucharme cuando trate de explicarme, seguramente Clarisse le enveneno el pensamiento. Tú sabes que Clarisse siempre ha envidiado a Penny por su fuerza y que mejor forma que arruinar su relación_

Annabeth había creído cada una de sus palabras.

No podía decir lo mismo del resto del campamento. Si bien no decían nada, ninguno apoyaba a Theo.

Entonces aparecieron Jason, Piper y Leo.

Theo estaba tan extasiado por haber recuperado a su hermano que el tema de Penélope paso a un segundo plano.

Hasta que lo vio.

Jason compartía su cabaña y a pesar de tener una especia de relación con Piper. Todos los días miraba las fotos que Annabeth había colgado en su pared.

Todas las fotos de Penélope.

Para Theo era bastante obvio que Jason sentía cierta atracción por la hija de Poseidon. Que Clarisse y los Stoll le hablaran de ella, solo incrementaba el pequeño enamoramiento que su hermano sufría.

Theo no podía soportarlo.

En su cólera, deposito su atención en Annabeth.

Ahora, Theo le tenía un gran cariño a Annabeth y se sentía un poco culpable por todo, o parcialmente culpable, después de todo Annabeth aún no superaba a Luke y toda la relación era en parte para vengarse de Penélope.

Theo podía ver como Annabeth no perdonaba que el amor de Luke hubiera sido para su amiga al final.

Cuando Annabeth y los demás partieron en la misión orquestada por Hera. Theo abandono el campamento, podía sentir como los demás semidioses no tolerarían su presencia mucho más tiempo.

Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando Annabeth lo llamo para pedirle ayuda en su misión personal. Le brindo sus coordinadas y Theo se las ingenió para lograr llegar al lugar indicado.

Según Annabeth, debía estar preparado para recibir a una colérica Penélope.

Lo que obtuvo fue algo completamente distinto.

Jason y Penélope comparten un apasionado beso, pareciera que se les va la vida en ello, sus manos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro de formas en las que Theo nunca pudo hacer.

La ira vuelve a adueñarse de él.

No puede evitar gruñir para separarlos y recordarles que Jason está en una relación con Piper.

Penélope estaba siendo demasiado tonta si creía que usar a su hermano para provocarle celos iba a funcionar.

Los siguientes días son tensos.

Theo y Annabeth comparten la misma teoría sobre Penélope y su extraña relación con Jason. Annabeth comparte su idea con Piper para que la hija de Afrodita pueda estar tranquila sabiendo que su novio regresara a ella al final.

Jason no podía ser tan idiota como para caer por completo en el pequeño juego de Penélope. O eso esperaba Theo.

El algún momento las cosas cambian.

Theo no está seguro de cuando ni por qué.

Posiblemente fue cuando Penélope descubrió la profundidad de la nueva relación entre Annabeth y él.

Pero eso pierde importancia cuando debe partir con Annabeth en su misión.

No va a negar que la misión fue más peligrosa de lo que Annabeth y él creían, pero al final todo resulto bien.

Cuando los otros llegaron a su encuentro se dedicaron a poner en buen recaudo a la enorme estatua que serviría para unir al campamento griego con el romano.

Theo trabaja junto con Jason, Frank y Leo para asegurar el gigantesco monumento. A un lado Penny esta con Hazel y Nico mientras Piper se la pasa alabando a Annabeth en voz alta.

Entonces escucha el grito.

— _¡Annabeth!_

Apenas puede voltear la cabeza para ver a Penélope empujando a la hija de Atenea. La furia lo recorre hasta que nota el hilo de telaraña que captura la pierna de la hija de Poseidon.

En menos de un segundo Penélope ha caigo por el abismo, o está colgando en su borde si los gritos de Nico y Hazel son prueba de algo.

Theo quiere soltar la estatua y correr en su ayuda. Pero no puede, Annabeth paso por muchos problemas para encontrarla y de la estatua depende la unión de los campos y la caída de Gea.

Penélope simplemente tendría que esperar.

El equilibrio de la estatua se pierde. Annabeth y Piper gritan por ello. Theo puede ver a Frank y Leo sujetando con fuerza las cuerdas a pesar de que parecen querer soltarlas para ir en ayuda de Penélope.

Jason no está por ningún lado.

Con temor Theo ve hacia el abismo. Desde su sitio puede apreciar claramente como Jason ha logrado sostener a Penélope, pero no puede llevarla a salvo. La fuerza negativa del Tartaro no les permite escapar.

Ambos caen.

Piper grita por Jason.

Annabeth por Penélope.

Y Theo…

Theo está ahí, sin entender exactamente porque su corazón está doliendo profundamente. ¿Por la pérdida de su hermano? ¿La de Penélope?

No hay nada que pueda asegurarle el porqué de sus emociones.

Solo sabe que durante unos segundos.

Él deseo poder ocupar el lugar de Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny sentía como si llevara cayendo durante años.

Annabeth alguna vez le había comentado que un viejo griego teorizo que se tardarían nueve días para caer de la tierra al Tartaro. Realmente no recordaba como inicio esa conversación o por qué se dio, pero esperaba que no durara tanto tiempo la caída.

A su lado, Jason la abrazaba con fuerza. La oscuridad del túnel por el que caían le impedía ver su rostro, sin embargo, Penny estaba segura que Jason debía tener la misma expresión horrorizada que ella.

Entonces algo cambio.

Fue sutil al principio. Penny comenzó a notar pequeños rayos de luces rojas y podía vislumbrar el rubio cabello de Jason.

Mirando hacia abajo podía ver la luz.

Atravesar la entrada al tártaro fue como ir a un mundo post apocalíptico. Había un cielo rojizo lleno de nubes vaporosas que parecían estar hechas de gases posiblemente venenosos.

Todo el suelo era de piedra rojiza y las aguas de ríos oscilaban entre el negro más puro y el fuego.

A duras penas logra indicarle a Jason que tratara de llevarlos a un rio de aguas negras. Era eso o partirse el cuello en el rojizo piso.

Penny estira su mano para llamar al agua. El negruzco líquido le responde con rapidez y facilidad. Mucha facilidad, ella había estado esperando el tener que ejercer fuerza para manéjalo, pero el rio le respondió sin problema alguno.

En vez de sentirse aliviada, la hija de Poseidon estaba aterrada.

El agua los envuelve y los jala hundiéndolos de golpe.

Lo primero que escucha Penny son los lamentos. Horribles lamentos más espeluznantes que los escuchados durante su viaje con Caronte hacía muchos años atrás.

Entonces escucha la voz.

_**Debiste hacerme caso Penélope** _

Con miedo mira a su alrededor.

_**Los dioses nunca merecieron tu ayuda. Ahora estás atrapada aquí sin poder escapar.** _

La voz de Luke resuena como un eco tenebroso.

_**Al final morí por nada. Los dioses te abandonaron, Annabeth te abandono e incluso Theo te dejo.** _

El brazo de Jason se aferraba a su cintura y trataba de jalarla hacia la orilla.

_**El campamento será destruido por tu fe en esos infieles dioses. ¡Haz condenado a todos!** _

Penny podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba. Si no fuera por el constante movimiento de Jason, no podría avanzar.

_**Todos aquellos que se preocupan por ti terminan muertos. Zoe, Ethan, Silena, Charlie, yo…cuanto tiempo crees que falte para que Jason se nos una.** _

La sola mención de la posible muerte de Jason es lo que le hace reaccionar. Utiliza el agua para impulsarlos fuera del rio.

Jason la abraza con más fuerza mientras los acomoda de tal forma que es él quien recibe el impacto contra el suelo.

Fuera del rio Penny puede respirar.

Lo primero en lo que se enfoca es en los ojos de Jason. El hijo de Jupiter le mira preocupado, pero Penny puede notar como el pánico se esconde tras su mirada. Jason debía haber escuchado a sus propios fantasmas igual que ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, Penny lo besa. Porque Jason merecía todos los besos del mundo luego de que estúpidamente decidiera saltar al tártaro por ella.

— _Aunque me gustaría continuar—_ dice Jason alejándola levemente _—Deberíamos comenzar a buscar la salida_

— _Tú te lo pierdes Grace—_ se burla Penny con renovado buen humor

Caminan un poco antes de notar lo que parecía ser un perfecto auto azul. Seguramente era uno que cayó durante el derrumbe la cueva.

Se dirigen al auto. Posiblemente puedan encontrar algo que les sea útil.

No había mucho, salvo por una bolsa de papitas y un par de botellas de agua. Pero era mejor que nada.

Siguieron caminando, con cada paso podían sentir como les iba faltando el aire. De su piel comenzaron a brotar ampollas dolorosas y sus gargantas parecían quemarles. Tomaron un sorbo del agua, pero eso solo les calmo como por medio segundo antes de perder su efecto.

Vagar en esas condiciones no era apropiado. Por eso Penny no se sorprendió que Jason se derrumbara cuando alcanzaron un rio de fuego.

Penny apenas tuvo tiempo de sostener al hijo de Jupiter cuando su cuerpo colisiono contra el rio.

Extrañamente Jason estaba bien.

Al sacarlo lo vio tomar varias inhalaciones, sus ampollas habían desaparecido y lucia sorprendido.

— _No me duele nada_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sea lo que sea este rio me ha curado_

Penny duda un poco pero luego a insistencia de Jason toma algunos sorbos. Ella no estaba tan loca como para darse un chapuzón igual que el romano.

El fuego del rio le cura tal y como dijo Jason.

— _¿Cuál es el plan?_

— _Seguir río abajo—_ contesto Penny _—Lo más probable es que nos encamine a las puertas de la muerte_

— _Sin contar que caminar al borde del río nos ayudara_

Penny asintió.

Caminaron un largo rato, la hija de Poseidon no podía dejar de sentir como todo a su alrededor era una amenaza. Estaban en el Tartaro, lleno de monstruos y almas corruptas más allá de lo imaginable; sus sentidos estaban enloquecidos.

Es por eso que no pudo darse cuenta de la inmensa figura oscura que se abalanzaba contra ella, felizmente Jason si lo noto. Libero su espada y de un golpe desintegro al monstruo.

— _¿Esa era Aracne?—_ cuestiono Penny medio aturdida

— _Si—_ musito Jason pateando el polvo dorado _—No se regenera rápido…_

— _Entonces Annabeth y Theo no la mataron—_ entendió Penny _—Cayó o la engañaron para que se deslizara por el abismo—_ mira con una leve sonrisa al rubio _—gracias_

— _Ni lo digas, se nota que están abrumada_

— _He tenido pesadillas con este lugar…_

— _No—_ interrumpió _—Me refiero a que tus sentidos te están abrumando—_ parecía dudar _—Yo también lo siento, el peligro en todo lado, pero pareciera que te está afectando más_

— _Creo que tienes razón_

Internamente, Penny sospecha que esto era parte del efecto secundario de la bendición de Afrodita.

Caminaron un largo trecho. Entre ambos se comieron la mitad de la bolsa de papitas. Debían guardar la otra mitad para más tarde.

Un par de horas de pura caminata escucharon lejanas voces. Rápidamente se escondieron entre unas rocas y descubrieron que era un grupo empousai, o mujeres vampiro como alguna vez Annabeth le dijo a Penny.

Escucharon que Gea las estaba convocando y que por eso se dirigían a las puertas.

Tanto Jason como Penny decidieron seguirlas para poder llegar a su destino.


End file.
